¿Por Odio o Por Amor?
by Phoenix Black - Reborn
Summary: Nos conocíamos desde niños, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de él. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre. Ed/B J/A R/Em
1. Los Nuevos Vecinos

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Los Nuevos Vecinos:**

_Bella POV: _

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. Tengo diecinueve años, vivo en Forks. Y estoy enamorada un vampiro que anhela mi sangre.

La historia de mi (_ahora_) amor imposible comienza cuando tenía siete años, mis padres estaban divorciados, desde hacía cuatro años, por ello pasaba un año escolar en Phoenix con Renée (mi madre) y su marido Phil y el siguiente en Forks, con Charlie mi padre. Era un trato difícil de llevar para mí, por el cambio de colegios y compañeros anualmente, pero los quería tanto a ambos que no me imaginaba vivir permanentemente con uno y sólo pasar las vacaciones con el otro.

Ese año me tocaba ir al frío y lluvioso Forks, a la aburrida casa de mi padre. Él era oficial de policía y no tenía mucho tiempo que dedicarme, para cuidarme contrataba como mi niñera a una chica de la Push que se llamaba Emily, sencilla y cortés, pero además de ella, yo no tenía más compañía.

Él por su parte era un hombre solitario, dedicado a su trabajo, sus únicos amigos, que también vivían en la reserva, se llamaban Harry Clearwater, quien tenía dos hijos: Leah de nueve años y Seth de tres; y Billy Black que tenía tres retoños: las mellizas de diez años y el travieso Jacob de cinco.

Sin embargo ese año cuando llegué había una novedad, por fin alguien había comprado la casa frente a la nuestra y teníamos vecinos. ¡Mejor aún esos vecinos tenían hijos más o menos de mi edad!

Se trataba de la familia Cullen: el señor Carlisle, el papá era médico, y había entablado excelentes relaciones con Charlie. La señora Esme, la madre era decoradora de interiores, tenía una sonrisa amable y era muy amorosa con sus hijos. Y tres pequeños: Emmett que tenía diez años, y los mellizos Alice y Edward de siete.

Gracias a la simpatía de nuestros nuevos vecinos, tanto Charlie como yo nos acercamos a ellos y en poco tiempo entablamos una bonita amistad. Yo estaba feliz, por fin tenía amiguitos cerca y no sólo los chicos de la reserva a los que veía sólo algunos fines de semana. Y Charlie estaba abriéndose de nuevo a la vida social que había clausurado cuando mamá lo abandonó.

Entre mis nuevos amigos Alice era una niña delgada y risueña, de desordenados cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Muy simpática pero enormemente hiperactiva, que me acogió desde la primera vez en su habitación y me invitaba semanalmente a dormir a su casa para hacer pijamadas y cosas por el estilo. Edward, su mellizo tenía el cabello cobrizo, tan desordenado como el de su hermana y los ojos también verdes, él era introvertido y contemplativo, cariñoso y amable. Emmett era la joya de la familia, era tan hiperactivo como Alice, burlón y sarcástico.

Durante ese año fui muy feliz en Forks, asistía en las mañanas a la escuela en el auto del doctor Cullen junto a sus tres hijos, luego de las clases íbamos a la casa de los Cullen y los cuatro hacíamos las tareas juntos con ayuda de la señora Esme, para después merendar e ir a dormir la acostumbrada siesta. Luego jugábamos hasta más o menos las seis, cuando Charlie pasaba por mí para llevarme a casa.

En la escuela veía la mayoría de las clases con Alice y Edward. Alice era muy persistente, era la princesa de Carlisle y por eso siempre se salía con la suya. Edward era el niño mimado de Esme, pero no por ello era malcriado. Y poco a poco Emmett se fue convirtiendo en nuestro guardaespaldas personal. Era muy tierno tras toda esa actitud bravucona y aunque tenía su propia habitación, muchas veces terminábamos durmiendo los cuatro en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Ese año, cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de verano yo ya no quería volver a Phoenix, no quería perder a mis nuevos amigos. Desee tan fervientemente que mamá decidiera dejarme otro año con Charlie, que por mucho tiempo me culpé de lo que le pasó…

* * *

**_Segundo fic, apenas estoy empezando pero creo que les ofreceré algo distinto a lo que pueden ver por ahí, así que les pido una oportunidad para la originalidad. Si te gustó si te parece demasiado malo, en fin... Deja una opinión.  
_**

**_Besos,  
_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	2. Adiós es para siempre

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Adiós es para siempre:**

_Bella POV: _

Acababa de llegar de la casa de los Cullen junto a los chicos, en el auto de la señora Esme. Me extrañó ver el coche patrulla de Charlie aparcado frente a nuestra casa, pues generalmente aparecía después de las seis. Así que me despedí de mis amigos y fui directo a la casa.

Cuando entré papá estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, apoyando en ésta sus codos, y mesándose el cabello con ambas manos en un gesto desesperado. Me asusté mucho, nunca había visto así a Charlie…

— ¡Hola, papá! Ya volví, cuéntame: ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? — Dije fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Oh, Bells! ¡Mi pequeña Bells! — Me contestó abrazándome. Algo andaba mal, Charlie nunca era tan efusivo con nadie. Lo vi tan triste, tan derrumbado que pensé que a su amigo Harry, quien estaba enfermo, le había pasado algo. Yo lo rodeé con mis pequeños bracitos, intentando consolarlo, pero verlo así me afectaba mucho y comencé a sollozar sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¿Qué pasa papi? — pregunté finalmente al cabo de unos minutos.

— Eres tan pequeña, Bella. Apenas cumpliste ocho años.

— Ya soy mayor, papá. Confía en mí. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Yo no tenía idea de lo que se me venía encima.

— Hijita… le pasó algo muy grave a Renée.

— ¿Mamá va a estar bien?

— Bella, mamá se tuvo que ir al cielo.

— ¿Ya viene por mí? ¿Vino en avión, por eso dices que fue al cielo? Yo no quiero irme papá…

— No es eso, nena. Ya no volveremos a ver a mamá…

— Explícame qué pasa — Grité ofuscada, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso me molestaba — ¿Qué pasó con mi mamá? Dímelo, no estoy chiquita…

— Lo siento mucho, Bells, de verdad. A tu mamá trataron de robarle el coche anoche. Ella se resistió y el asaltante disparó… y ella murió instantáneamente.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el hospital de Forks, habían pasado tres semanas desde que Charlie me había dicho que ya no tenía mamá y yo había quedado sumida en un estado de shock y una intensa depresión. Me habían internado esa misma tarde y por eso me perdí el funeral y el entierro de mi madre. Charlie tampoco fue, les dijo a los demás que no podía dejarme sola. Pero en el fondo yo sabía que él estaba tan desgarrado como yo, pues nunca había dejado de amar a mamá.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque como verán es muy triste, pero va a mejorar.  
_**

**_Besos,  
_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	3. Un nuevo sol para Charlie

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Un nuevo sol para Charlie:**

_Bella POV: _

Charlie estaba muy afectado, tanto por lo de mi mamá como por mi reacción, yo no sentía nada, salvo un adormecimiento y cansancio extraño. Todavía estaba entre dormida y despierta cuando escuché una conversación entre mi padre y el doctor Cullen, me esforcé en ponerles atención, para saber qué estaba pasado conmigo:

— ¿Cuándo despertará, Carlisle? — La voz de papá sonaba afligida, débil, lejana y triste.

— Todo indica que será pronto, Charlie. Su cabecita está enviando señales cada vez más normales…

— Soy una bestia… no supe como decirle lo que pasó… es que incluso a mí me parecía tan irreal… — Dijo papá, sollozando levemente. El Dr. Cullen intentaba darle ánimos.

— Lo sabemos, Charlie. Pero escucha bien, lo que ha pasado no es tu culpa. Nadie podía esperarse aquello, y tú estabas solo con la pequeña Bella… nadie te juzga amigo. Al contrario, la reacción de la niña es absolutamente normal, se corresponde con los acontecimientos a los que estuvo expuesta.

— Si no mejora, si continúa así, nunca me lo perdonaré… — No quería que Charlie se sintiera así por mí.

— Ella estará mejor…

— ¿Lo prometes, Carlisle?

— Te lo juro, amigo.

Minutos después me esforcé para despertar, no quería que Charlie siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa. En adelante estaba en mis manos hacerlo feliz. Ahora sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Finalmente abrí los ojos y llamé a Charlie.

— ¿Papi? ¿Estás aquí?

— Bella, corazón… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, papá… te quiero mucho.

Carlisle salió para darnos un momento a solas, después volvió junto a una enfermera para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Entonces Charlie decidió salir un momento de la habitación.

— Doctor Cullen, debe dejar que me vaya a casa, papá me necesita a su lado.

— No podemos comprometer tu salud, Bella.

— Por favor. Debo cuidar de mi papá. Yo sé que él no está bien… es él quien necesita cuidados.

— Que madura estás siendo, Bella. No encuentro nada irregular en ti, puedes ir a casa.

— Gracias, Dr. Cullen.

— Dime Carlisle. Y como sabrás, ambos cuentan conmigo y con mi familia.

Casi lloré al oír aquello. Cuando salí del hospital me esperaban los niños Cullen con Esme, Carlisle nos acompañó a la sala de espera, me llevaban en una silla de ruedas, lo cual era absolutamente innecesario. Alice fue a abrazarme en cuanto me vio. Después ocupó su lugar Emmett y por último Edward que traía una hermosa rosa blanca para mí.

Otra vez estuve a punto de llorar. Pero me contuve. Esme se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Pequeña, ya estás bien, ahora te cuidaremos mucho para que sigas así.

— Gracias, señora Esme.

— Sólo dime Esme. O Tía Esme si lo prefieres.

— De verdad es mucho lo que tengo que agradecerles. Los quiero muchísimo a todos.

— Y nosotros a ti… — Dijo Edward

— Somos una familia, Bella. — Agregó al instante Alice, y todos nos abrazamos.

Pasaron algunos años y me esforcé porque papá estuviera orgulloso de mí, junto a los Cullen éramos de los mejores estudiantes, aunque había algo en lo que no daba la talla: los deportes. Yo era demasiado torpe y apenas trotaba sin caerme, pero correr o coordinar mis movimientos para encestar una canasta en básquet, o golpear una pelota en tenis o béisbol. Ni hablar. Aún así, crecí feliz, e hice feliz a Charlie quien disfrutaba un poco burlándose de mi torpeza.

* * *

**_¿Capté bien la faceta de la madurez de Bella a pesar de su corta edad? Responde, deja un review...  
_**

**_Besos,  
_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	4. Vacaciones por nuestras 15 primaveras

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Vacaciones por nuestras 15 primaveras:**

_Bella POV: _

Al finalizar la escuela, hace cuatro años (entonces Alice, Edward y yo cumplimos quince años) nuestros padres nos obsequiaron un viaje con _todo incluido _a una hermosa villa propiedad de la familia de Carlisle, en Destin, Florida. Claro, éramos muy chicos para ir solos y nuestros padres no podían librarse de sus compromisos profesionales por lo que el grandulón de Emmett, que ya contaba con dieciocho años fue con nosotros.

Como se imaginarán continuaba siendo nuestro guardaespaldas personal, y ahora era mucho más impresionante. Nuestro hermano mayor era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, de cabello oscuro y rizado, con ojos grises y vivaces. A pesar de esto, Emmett era muy tierno con nosotras, un genial hermano mayor para Edward, y un eterno niño grande.

A pesar de no poder acompañarnos, nuestros padres no habían reparado en gastos: en el avión íbamos Alice y yo, en un asiento de la fastuosa primera clase, y frente a nosotras, con una mesita de café en medio, estaban Edward y Emmett, este último bromeando, qué novedad, sólo que su víctima no era yo como de costumbre, sino Edward.

Por otro lado en los últimos años Alice se había vuelto una compradora compulsiva, secundada, por supuesto, por las tarjetas de crédito que le ofrecieron sus padres. Y yo solía ser el maniquí de sus experimentos, poco importaba que me negara, pues esa pequeña manipuladora siempre sabía cómo convencerme. En esta ocasión, Alice no había permitido que llevara nada de equipaje, lo cual acepté secretamente agradecida pues no tenía ningún atuendo playero. En Forks no se necesitaba.

Cuando teníamos casi 45 minutos de vuelo, el capitán anunció que arribaríamos en breve. Al desembarcar, los chicos fueron por su equipaje y nosotras nos encontramos con el conductor, quien nos dio la bienvenida con una radiante sonrisa, su nombre era Ryan, un hombre de mediana edad, tez morena, ojos y cabellos negros, de un gran sentido del humor y notable simpatía, él y su mujer Vivian nos atenderían durante nuestra estadía.

— Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, señorita Cullen — Su aspecto era de deportista complementado con una radiante sonrisa y lucía un saludable bronceado, debía tener alrededor de 35 años.

— Todo nos fue bien, Ryan. Los chicos fueron por el equipaje, si quieres podemos adelantarnos al auto. Ellos nos alcanzarán. Por cierto, te presento a Bella Swan.

— Un placer, señorita Swan. Mi nombre es Ryan, seré su anfitrión durante su estadía en _Villa Meraviglia_.

— Gracias, Ryan. Me gustaría mucho que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila: Bella.

— Genial, será un placer. Aquí vienen los chicos. Vamos al coche.

Llegamos a la villa en cuestión de media hora, la misma contaba con las comodidades propias de un hotel, Ryan y Vivian vivían allí y se encargaban de administrar y cuidar la propiedad, en esta ocasión nos atenderían, también habían contratado a una cocinera: Maggie, que nos deleitaría con deliciosos platos locales.

La casa era preciosa, de color rosa y con forma de "L", con diversos arcos, terrazas y una espectacular piscina, con abundantes árboles que le proporcionaban frescor y sombra. Había cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño, además de una estancia que era salón y comedor, dividida por un arco.

— Cierra la boca, enana. — Terció Emmett al ver mi asombro ante tanta belleza.

— Déjala tranquila, Bella, siéntete como en casa. — me indicó Edward con una radiante sonrisa.

— No hay tiempo para eso, Bella. Debemos salir de compras, ¡ya mismo!

— ¡Alice, por favor! ¡No exageres!

— ¿Cómo vamos a disfrutar de la casa sin la ropa apropiada? Tampoco yo traje equipaje.

Extrañamente los chicos Cullen desaparecieron, y quede a merced de mi querida, pero alocada amiga. Ryan, quien había contemplado la escena con curiosidad y su perenne sonrisa, se alió con Alice y de inmediato se ofreció a llevarnos de compras.

Pasamos toda la tarde en un centro comercial comprando trajes de baños, shorts, vestidos, playeras, bermudas, sandalias, y demás, tanto para nosotras como para Edward y Emmett, incluso le llevamos obsequios a Maggie y a Vivian, a Ryan le compramos un reloj resistente al agua que podría usar cuando fuera a bucear y él se ofreció a enseñarnos.

Casi a las seis y media Alice decidió que aún no teníamos suficiente para las tres semanas que pasaríamos en Destin, pero que el viaje la había cansado, así que únicamente fuimos por protector solar y algunos productos para el cuidado del cabello.

El pobre Ryan, que nos había seguido por todos lados, ya no lucía su habitual sonrisa, estaba cansado, quizás más que yo, fue el primero en demostrar su alegría y alivio al conocer que la tarde de compras se había terminado. Yo particularmente dudaba que la próxima vez se mostrara tan entusiasmado con una tarde de compras con Alice Cullen.

Llegamos a la casa, los muchachos se encontraban en la piscina, y Maggie había preparado unos deliciosos Camarones a la creole, es decir, camarones preparados en una salsa de ají picante, cebolla, apio, pimienta, tomate, harina, vinagre y guisantes. Además de otras delicias del mar, así que en cuanto nos hubimos cambiado de ropa, pasamos al elegante comedor y disfrutamos de la cena, por último el postre era un mouse de parchita, igualmente delicioso.

Estábamos en el paraíso y las vacaciones apenas habían empezado.

* * *

**_¡Lo siento, tardé muchísimo en terminar, pero es que las obligaciones me reclaman! Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo promete: "Proximidades"  
_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	5. Proximidades

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Proximidades:**

_Bella POV: _

Llevábamos dos días en _Villa Meraviglia_, y ahora todos teníamos un sutil bronceado. Yo, por mi parte aún no aprendía siquiera a flotar… tengo que admitir que Alice se había esforzado en ayudarme, pero sin éxito. Estaba enojada conmigo misma, por torpe, y me daba cuenta de que si es que quería ir a bucear tenía, a como de lugar, que aprender a nadar.

Una vez más, la quinta vez de aquella mañana, en un ataque de desesperación, por poco me ahogo y me llevo conmigo a Alice. Emmett reía a mandíbula batiente, mientras sacaba a Alice del agua. Por otro lado, Edward se lanzó al agua para sacarme.

Edward… el mismo con el que había soñado todas las noches de los últimos meses, en ese momento me llevaba en brazos hasta una tumbona, su torso firme y semidesnudo, junto al mío en iguales condiciones. Su cobrizo cabello se pegaba a su rostro y gotas de agua se deslizaban juguetonamente por la punta de su nariz.

Alice estaba bastante maltratada por mi culpa, pero se empeñaba en ocultármelo, mientras que Emmett no dejaba de burlarse. Con un tono pícaro, ella le pidió a Edward que se encargara de mí, mientras se tomaba algún analgésico, pues le había estallado un terrible dolor de cabeza. No pude más que sentirme peor. Emmett se fue con su hermana pequeña para asegurarse que se tomara el medicamento correcto, ya que era bastante despistada, él y Edward en cambio había aprendido bastante de medicinas con Carlisle.

Por mi parte, yo me sentía bastante mal y hasta había comenzado a llorar, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Edward era demasiado observador.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Por qué te pones así? — Maldición, sí se había dado cuenta.

— No tengo nada, Edward… — Mentí, esperanzada en haber sonado convincente. Aunque un débil sollozo escapó sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

— Es el agua de la piscina… no seas tonto… — Insistí en mi mentira.

— Bella… no sabes mentir… eres transparente como ese cuenco de cristal… — Entonces me di por vencida y reconocí cuan mal me sentía.

— Me siento frustrada… nunca puedo hacer nada bien…

— Por favor… Seguramente Alice no puede enseñarte porque es más chica que tú… — Sé que él intentaba darme ánimos, pero yo quería creerle.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Tonta, Bella. Ven, yo te enseño…

— ¿Tú? — ¿_Edward y yo, semidesnudos y tocándonos a solas…_? Era más de lo que podría tolerar mi débil carne.

— ¿Prefieres pedirle ayuda a Emmett…? ¿Lo llamo?

— ¡No! — Casi grité — El grandulón no parará de hacerme maldades.

— ¿Le decimos a Ryan?

— No, él tiene cosas que hacer y además ya se ofreció a enseñarnos a bucear. No quiero resultar una molestia para nadie.

— Para mí nunca lo serás.

— Lo dices porque a ti no he intentado ahogarte, como a Alice…

— Conmigo no puedes, Bella. Tengo más fuerza y te ayudaré. Además empezaremos en la parte más baja de la piscina. Y traeré un inflable, para que te tomes de él si pierdes el control…

— Gracias, Ed. De verdad quiero aprender… gracias por ayudarme.

— Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra.

Su gentileza, su caballerosidad, su delicadeza para con nosotras, había hecho que lenta e irremediablemente me enamorara de él. Ahora entre risas, roces y miradas cómplices, me estaba enseñando a nadar. Pasamos prácticamente todo el día en la piscina, pero hice muchos progresos. Al final de la tarde nos encontrábamos en la terraza, que se alzaba en una esquina de la piscina, era una plataforma de madera circundada por una barandilla, antorchas alrededor de la misma le daban un aire romántico y místico muy agradable. La pequeña duende que era Alice no cesaba de decir que cuando cumpliéramos 18, haríamos la fiesta allí invitando a todos los amigos, Edward reía de sus ocurrencias, y Emmett se empeñaba en ofrecerse en ser mi maestro al día siguiente.

— No quiero… no quiero… no quiero… déjame, Emmett.

— ¡Pero, Bella! Yo también quiero enseñarte…

— No. Edward me enseña mejor…

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No los has intentado conmigo…

— Igual no quiero.

— Ya basta, Emm. Ya ella nos cambió por _Eddy._ — Puntualizó Alice haciendo un mohín.

— Alice, por favor…

— Bella, lo mejor es no discutirles nada… ¿quieres ir a la playa conmigo? — Añadió Edward, guiñándome su ojo.

— Vamos. — Añadí siguiéndole la corriente.

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo promete: "Contacto Cercano" y posteriormente llegaremos al presente, donde Edward, Emmett y Alice han dejado atras su humanidad..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	6. Contacto Cercano

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Contacto Cercano:**

_Bella POV: _

La noche estaba estrellada y fresca, el príncipe a mi lado lucía una bermuda beige y una camiseta negra, calzaba sandalias marrones, y en sus labios brillaba una sonrisa torcida, que me desarmaba totalmente. Yo iba a su lado vestida con una falda recta y larga hasta los tobillos de fino algodón, de color coral y un top blanco con flores, y tomada de su brazo avanzábamos hacia la orilla del mar…

— Que ingenua eres, Bella. Parece que no los conocieras… cuando a ellos dos se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que razonen, salvo ignorarlos…

— Se me olvida, Edward. Además siempre me gusta defender mi punto de vista.

— ¿Te puedo sugerir algo?

— ¿Qué será, señor "_sabelotodo_" Cullen?

— Deja que Emmett te enseñe a nadar mañana un rato… si no lo haces va a estar resentido contigo por mucho tiempo… — inmediatamente empezó a reír al ver mi expresión turbada — es más, seguro que no te hablará en _toda_ una hora…

— Oh, cierto… el pobre Emm, no podrá burlarse a costillas de mí por una hora… o quizás más tiempo. Es mejor dejarlo que se salga con la suya.

— ¿Prefieres herir sus sentimientos?

— Sabes que no, Edward… los quiero demasiado como para herir a ninguno…

— Nosotros también te queremos, Bella. Aunque mis hermanos te torturen cada uno a su modo — Si supieras Edward que mi mayor tortura es estar a tu lado y no poder decirte lo que estoy sintiendo — todos te queremos…

— ¿También tú?

— Especialmente yo.

— Gracias, Edward, sé que siempre cuento contigo.

— ¿También tú nos quieres, Bella?

— Claro, ustedes son mi familia. No sé qué sería de Charlie y de mí si…

— Entiendo, sólo sientes agradecimiento… y nos quieres por obligación… — dijo con un gesto de tristeza.

— ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no… — repliqué indignada — Alice ha sido siempre incondicional conmigo, la mejor amiga que nadie puede tener, Emmett es el hermano mayor que siempre quise… incluso con su bromas pesadas. Y tú… tú…

— ¿Yo?

— Tú… tú… bueno…

— ¿No tienes nada que decir…? Supongo que no soy tan especial como mis hermanos…

— Eres mucho más especial… — confesé dolida por su comentario — porque tú eres quien me robó el corazón desde que entraste en mi vida.

— Bella…

— Te amo, Edward…

Un poco aterrada ante lo que acababa de admitir, salí corriendo, alejándome de él, de su casa, de su aroma, de su mirada aplastante… y como por no variar ocurrió lo de siempre, no vi que en mi camino sobresalía la punta de una roca y caí de bruces. Edward venía corriendo tras de mí y quiso ayudarme a incorporarme. El punto es que me había lesionado el tobillo y no podía caminar.

— Tonta, Bella. — Masculló a mi lado, intentando ayudarme a levantar. Con una rabieta me quedé sentada en la arena, sin permitirle ayudarme.

— ¡No me llames tonta!

— ¿Por qué estás enojada?

— Porque tú me obligaste… y ahora… ahora…

— Me alegra saber eso, Bella. Porque también yo te quiero de una forma especial. — El se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos, yo cerré los ojos pues no quería quedar indefensa ante su mirada, y cuando menos los sospeché, sentí el tibio contacto de sus labios contra los míos, leve y dulce. Y enloquecedor.

Era mi primer beso, en el entorno más bello, y con quien siempre lo había imaginado.

Con Edward...

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué opinan? Les cuento que en el próximo capítulo llegaremos al presente, donde Edward, Emmett y Alice dejarán atrás su humanidad..._**

**_¡No olviden dejar su review! (Si creen que me lo merezco, yo creo que sí, hay bastante esfuerzo tras estas líneas)_**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	7. Volterra I

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Volterra 1:**

_Alice POV:_

Estábamos pasando unas vacaciones familiares en Europa, ya habíamos pasado por _España_, _Francia_ e _Inglaterra_ y ahora íbamos a la cálida _Italia_. Yo moría por estar en _Roma_, la ciudad eterna, y nuestra última parada sería _Grecia_, donde nos encontraríamos con nuestros padres, que estaban teniendo una cuarta _luna de miel, _la segunda que tenían libre de hijos.

Yo hubiese dado mi vida porque Bella nos acompañara, pero desde las vacaciones que pasamos en Destin, hace cuatro años, ella ya no había querido "_seguir aprovechándose de las buenas intenciones de sus vecinos"._ Nuestra relación cambió bastante desde ese viaje, aunque conmigo y con Emmett las cosas siguieron prácticamente igual, pero sé que algo ocurrió en esas fechas con Edward, pues luego de que llegara a casa en brazos de mi hermano, comenzó a evitarlo a cómo de lugar, y cuando llegamos a Forks, llegó a tal extremo que incluso dejó de venir a casa en varias semanas, en épocas de vacaciones se refugiaba en la reserva india de Forks, la Push, con su amigo Jacob Black, el cual a pesar de ser menor que nosotras tiene una estatura monumental comparable con la de Emmett, y al cual Edward no soporta en forma alguna, pues en el fondo se moría de celos por la elección de Bella.

Nunca me quisieron decir que pasó esa noche en la playa, pero tengo la certeza de que mi amiga le confesó a Edward lo que sentía por él, mi hermano es un caballero y nunca hizo mención del asunto, y ella se cerró totalmente a hablar del tema, pero en su momento tuve uno de mis esporádicos presentimientos de que ocurrió algo por el estilo.

Bueno, ahora tenemos diecinueve años y pienso que es hora de superar el pasado, cuando regrese a Forks haré que estos dos se hablen claro y resuelvan su situación como los adultos que son. Si ellos no se han dado cuenta, yo le diría las cosas tal como son, están enamorados desde hace años y sus tonterías y miedos los han separado ya por bastante tiempo.

En Volterra, (la ciudad a la que nos dirigimos primero, situada en el corazón de Toscana a escasa distancia de San Gimignano y de Siena, que además es considerada como un santuario viviente de la arquitectura y del arte de los distintos períodos etruscos, romanos, medievales y renacentistas) había un castillo que Emmett se había empeñado en visitar, él estaba estudiando arquitectura, y toda construcción antigua llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Al saber que iríamos allí, uno de mis presagios se hizo presente, vi a una mujer rubia que enamoraría a mi hermano mayor, y a un joven, muy parecido a ella, que se interesaba en mí. Así que emocionada, secundé la intención de Emmett de ir a Volterra en _Italia_.

* * *

**_Para seguir con los capítulos tal como los he planteado (bastante concisos), este estará dividido en tres o cuatro capítulos, con diversos puntos de vista._**

**_Sin embargo debo advertirles que me cuesta escribir como diferentes personas, tengo una manera particular de hilar las cosas, por lo que hacer diferentes perspectivas de distintos personajes se me hace difícil, además me parece que no se nota la diferencia entre uno u otro narrador. De todas formas espero llenar sus expectativas, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, y ojalá pasen un buen rato._**

**_Como siempre, se aceptan recomendaciones, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas... Un review por favor... (¡Qué melodramática!)_**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	8. Volterra II

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Volterra 2:**

_Emmett POV: _

Las vacaciones estaban a todo dar, añadiéndole a la experiencia la gran diversidad arquitectónica que aprecié en el viejo continente; era la primera vez que iba a Europa desde mi ingreso a la universidad y mi percepción era más aguda. Dentro de una semana nos reuniríamos con papá y mamá en _Grecia_.

Justo ahora estábamos en la hermosa Volterra, habitada por el hombre desde el neolítico, además la cuna de la civilización etrusca, era un lugar que tenía que conocer a cómo de lugar. Extrañamente mi _hermanita_ había apoyado mi decisión de ir a Volterra, precisamente ella, que de seguro prefería estar en Milán, capital financiera de Italia por la abundancia de servicios terciarios: las finanzas, la industria y _la_ _moda, _es decir la adicción de Alice. Edward tampoco puso ningún reparo en visitar Volterra incluso antes que Roma. Así que no tuve que ir solo.

Yo tenía especial interés en el _"Castillo de Vulturis",_ una hermosa obra maestra de estilo medieval que se imponía al este de la ciudadela, así que iniciamos el recorrido allí.

Frente a la majestuosa estructura había unos guías turísticos, de los que siempre prescindía, sin embargo era imposible ignorar a la despampanante rubia en traje de safari de color arena y botas negras de caña alta que me sonreía.

La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello suelto y sus ondas se deslizaban delicadamente en su espalda de proporciones perfectas. Era un ángel de Botticelli. Reconozco que perdí el interés en el castillo en cuanto la vi, jamás una chica me había flechado de tal forma, y ni siquiera nos habíamos hablado.

El rubio a su lado guardaba bastante parecido con ella, y se acercó ofreciéndonos un tour por el castillo, a lo que Alice, sorprendiéndonos a todos accedió, colgándose del brazo del chico, quien se presentó como Jasper Hale y la chica era su hermana melliza: Rosalie.

Hermoso nombre, cual hermosa mujer, ella nos escoltaba a Edward y a mí comentándonos anécdotas varias sobre el castillo, yo quedé prendado de su voz, como de sus labios y su sensacional cuerpo.

Al llegar a una sala de espera nos interceptó un hombre, de unos 35 años, alto y moreno, que se detuvo a hablar con Rosalie, sin embargo, a pesar que intenté ponerles atención, fue imposible entender lo que se decía, sólo pude notar que en el rostro de ésta última había una sutil mueca de disgusto.

— Chicos, ha sido genial guiarlos hasta acá, pero a Jasper y a mí nos requieren en una reunión ahora mismo.

— No puede ser… — Refunfuñó Alice. — ¿Cómo acabaremos el recorrido sin su compañía?

— Podemos dejarlo para más tarde, Alice. — Sugirió Jasper — ¿Podría ser? Incluso podríamos buscarlos en su hotel… ¿dónde se están alojando?

— Me niego a continuar sin ustedes. Nos hospedamos en el "_Park Hotel Le Fonti_" en el centro. Llámennos cuando podamos continuar el recorrido.

— De acuerdo. Emmett, Edward, Alice, nos veremos muy pronto. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos. — Se despidió cortésmente Rosalie, marchándose con Jasper y el otro individuo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba totalmente enojado por la osadía de ese hombre que me privaba de la compañía de Rosalie. Pero quizá me estaba dando la oportunidad de continuar con ella en la noche en un entorno más romántico, más acorde para la seducción...

* * *

**Hace rato que no sé de ustedes... provoca dejarlos esperando, pero se aprovechan de mí porque cuando empiezo a escribir algo que me llena no puedo detenerme. ¡Qué crueles son!**

**Pero bueno, hagan acto de presencia, háganme feliz... Al boton verde háganle click y digánme que opinan...**

**Merrique Anne.**


	9. Volterra III

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Volterra 3:**

_Jasper POV:_

Me extrañó mucho notar que Eleazar nos detenía cuando nos disponíamos a llevar a esas tres jugosas piezas al calabozo donde los reteníamos mientras eran suficientes para los líderes y el resto de la guardia.

Yo no podía soltarme del agarre de la pequeña duende a la que acompañaba sin mostrarme grosero y descortés, por lo que, sin inmutarme, puse mi entera atención en la conversación que tuvo Eleazar con Rosalie.

— No se les ocurra llevarlos al calabozo. — Expresó en tono tenso Eleazar, ignorando a todos los presentes de manera olímpica.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? ¿No apruebas a estos tres ejemplares? Entiendo que la pequeña es algo escuálida — dijo con un dejo de desprecio — pero sus hermanos son totalmente apetecibles.

— No es eso, Rosalie. ¿No te das cuenta de que son mellizos? Los he escaneado y parecen tener sutiles dones. Aro los quiere para la guardia…

— ¿A ellos?

— Despídelos… vamos de inmediato a reunirnos con Aro.

— Chicos, ha sido genial guiarlos hasta acá, pero a Jasper y a mí nos requieren en una reunión ahora mismo.

— No puede ser… — Bufó la pequeña Alice, soltándose de mi brazo. E indignada repuso: — ¿Cómo acabaremos el recorrido sin su compañía?

— Podemos dejarlo para más tarde, Alice. — Indiqué tomando la delantera, ya sentía el mal humor de Rosalie querer estallar por cada uno de sus poros. Mi hermana era muy celosa cuando se trataba de las elecciones de Aro para la guardia — ¿Podría ser? Incluso podríamos buscarlos en su hotel… ¿dónde se están alojando?

— Me niego a continuar sin ustedes. — Dijo un poco sobreactuando el mayor de los Cullen, que ya sentía una enamoramiento por Rosalie, nada fuera de lo común — Nos hospedamos en el "_Park Hotel Le Fonti_" en el centro. Llámennos cuando podamos continuar el recorrido.

— De acuerdo. Emmett, Edward, Alice, nos veremos muy pronto. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos. — Se despidió cortésmente Rosalie, dándole la mano a Emmett, con lo cual nos asegurábamos totalmente de la realización de la cita concertada.

Bajamos con Eleazar hasta la sala común donde nos reuníamos con Aro, Marco y Cayo, _La Realeza_, nuestros líderes indiscutibles, los más ancianos entre los vampiros. Donde la corte se había reunido en pleno, estaban Sulpicia y Athenodora inclusive.

— ¿Qué tanto han confraternizado con los Cullen? — Aro como siempre iba al grano, extendiendo su mano hacia mí para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta, directamente de mis pensamientos.

— Lo suficiente como para que sean la cena… — Puntualizó iracunda mi hermana, sabía a dónde nos llevaban sus berrinches, por lo que le arrojé toneladas de calma y mucho del amor que siento por ella.

— Mi Rosalie, me has traído gemelos. Gemelos que muy bien pueden desarrollar dones magníficos, Eleazar mismo me lo mostró, el joven puede tener mi poder… y la chica, ella sería una excelente pitonisa…

— Entonces quieres convertirlos en vampiros…

— No exactamente, Rosalie, preciosa, últimamente has estado tan rebelde que necesito probar tu lealtad. Por lo que tú y tu hermano se encargarán de transformarlos.

— ¿Me impones un castigo? ¿Me obligas a satisfacer tus caprichos, contra mi voluntad?

— Rosalie, por favor… — dije en un intento de detenerla.

— _Los quiero transformados. Y los quiero pronto_. Ahora, si no tienen nada coherente que decir, pueden marcharse.

Ella salió casi corriendo de la habitación y yo la seguí a nuestros aposentos, su furia y rechazo total hacían mella en mí de tal manera que los sentía prácticamente míos.

* * *

**_Estoy escribiendo muy rápido... porque me tomaré unos días libres..._**

**_Si les ha gustado, si les parece un asco, Al boton verde háganle click y digánme que opinan..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	10. Volterra IV

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Volterra 4:**

_Marco POV:_

Mi nombre es Marco, y soy uno de los tres líderes de la familia Vulturis, junto a mí están Cayo y Aro. Todos tenemos nuestros intereses y nuestros pasatiempos, pero de los tres el más dedicado es Aro, quien desea adoptar dentro de nuestro aquelarre a vampiros dotados de magníficos poderes, en este sentido, tiene una teoría en donde explica que es más frecuente en los mellizos el desarrollar dones especiales.

Por eso ha añadido a nuestra familia a dos parejas de gemelos. Los primeros, hace cincuenta años fueron Alec, quien es capaz de producir una densa niebla que anula todos los sentidos, y su hermana Jane quien crea la ilusión de dolor. Veinte años después encontró a los Hale, Rosalie, quien posee una exuberante belleza y es capaz de manipular las decisiones de los demás y Jasper quien tiene un don innato para la batalla, además de que puede interpretar y alterar el estado anímico de las personas a su alrededor, los cuatro fueron transformados a finales de su adolescencia por Aro, y nos son absolutamente fieles.

Hace unos días, en su habitual caza, Rosalie y Jasper se encontraron a los hermanos Cullen, que según supe son tres: Emmett, el mayor, y los gemelos Alice y Edward. Al traerlos de excursión por el castillo, Eleazar, una de nuestras mejores armas se percató de que tenían potencial para desarrollar dones buscados por Aro. Así que en lugar de convertirse en nuestra cena, los gemelos Cullen debían ser transformados en parte de nuestro aquelarre.

Para satisfacer el deseo de Aro, los Hale salieron en busca de los gemelos Cullen, a quienes deben transformar, aún si estos se oponen, cosa que con los poderes de los Hale, es muy poco probable. Aro tenía gran interés en ciertos comportamientos que había observado en Edward y Alice Cullen, durante un paseo que hicieron en nuestro castillo, que llamaban su atención, se presumía que Alice podría tener premoniciones y que Edward sería lector de mentes.

* * *

**_Para los que vieron X-Men Origins Wolverine, el poder que tiene Rosalie en este fic es similar al que posee Kayla Silverfox, la novia de Logan (Wolverine) en esa película._**

**_Si les ha gustado, si les parece un asco, Al boton verde háganle click y digánme que opinan..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	11. Volterra V

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Volterra 5:**

_Jasper POV:_

La chiquilla que caminó colgada de mi brazo era adorable, por un lado no quería condenarla a esta vida, pero por otro, sabía que si la dejaba ir nunca más la volvería a ver, pues como las joyas más valiosas de su tesoro, Aro nunca nos había permitido alejarnos de Volterra, y ella volvería a América para seguir con su vida.

Por otro lado estaba el terrible genio que había desarrollado especialmente contra ella Rosalie. Mi hermana no quería ser desplazada, detestaba ocupar un segundo lugar, sobre todo cuando por casi 30 años ha sido la consentida indiscutible de Aro.

Sin embargo estos últimos días él no le ha permitido ningún contacto, y cuando nos habla siempre está presente, junto a él, Renata, su guarda-espaldas quien tiene el don de proteger a los que le rodean, mientras mantengan contacto físico, así Aro se asegura que Rosalie no intente siquiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

También mediante el contacto físico mi hermana es capaz de manipular a la gente y hacer que tomen las decisiones que ella apetezca, además si juntamos mi poder para alterar los sentimientos, somos una pareja prácticamente invencible.

Ayer habíamos finalizado el recorrido por el castillo, y esta noche saldríamos juntos nuevamente. Esta noche tendríamos que cumplir con las órdenes de Aro. Esta noche los Cullen serían transformados.

_Rosalie POV:_

No quiero transformar a los Cullen en vampiros, no quiero que Aro me relegue a un segundo lugar como antes hizo con Alec y Jane cuando mi hermano y yo nos unimos a la _Guardia Real_.

Aunque es obvio que la diminuta Alice no podría desplazarme, mi belleza raramente era superada por alguien y yo no permitiría que Aro me abandonara, tampoco que me retirara su preferencia.

Yo he superado con creces a Jane, cosa que Alice jamás podrá hacer conmigo. Es decir, no la desplacé sólo por ser la novedad. La única manera de que Aro me cambie sería si sus poderes resultaran más avasallantes que los míos.

¡Cuán enojada estoy! Honestamente deseo ser siempre la número uno de Aro, y ayer con una rabieta y su pertinente puchero, le pedí que desistiera de transformar a los Cullen, siendo la primera cosa que me ha negado rotundamente en mi existencia. Ni siquiera permite que me acerque a darle un beso, sin que la insulsa de Renata esté a su lado bloqueando mis poderes. Me ha perdido la confianza y sé que esto es un reto, quiere reforzar mi lealtad.

Bueno, en mis actuales condiciones, es decir, enojada y con el presentimiento de que Aro me dejará en un segundo plano, decidí transformar también a Emmett Cullen, quien se notaba totalmente prendado de mí y quien me acompañaría cuando Aro tuviera juguetes nuevos.

Emmett era tierno, gracioso, y me miraba con tal admiración y deseo que yo no podía dejarlo marchar. Así que esta noche me pondré mis mejores galas para impresionarlo, y lo traeré conmigo a esta existencia.

Sólo tenía que afinar un detalle, ya que si Jasper transforma a Alice y yo a Emmett, me faltaba quien se hiciera cargo de Edward, me parece que Heidi es la adecuada, sólo debo convencerla de hacerme el trabajo sucio. Más fácil imposible…

* * *

**Chicos estudiando bien el orden y para mantener la coherencia y continuidad general de la obra decidí eliminar el capítulo narrado por Alice: "Nueva Naturaleza" que ya estaba publicado, pues primero estarán las visiones de Edward (Mi última perdición) y Emmett (Las dos caras de la moneda). A publicarse a más tardar esta semana o la próxima. Seguidamente subiré de nuevo el mencionado capítulo... espero que me tengan paciencia... ya saben voy a ser mamá y acabo aparte de empezar las clases y el trabajo me consume...**

**Por otra parte la invitación también es para que den una vuelta por mi otra historia, La Encrucijada...**

**Los espero y recuerden dejar su opinión**


	12. Mi última perdición

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Mi última perdición:**

_Edward POV:_

Los últimos años no he hecho sino culparme del distanciamiento de Bella, de haberla dejado sola. Era yo con mis tonterías quien la había obligado a decirme que me quería y que después por ser un tímido idiota, la había perdido luego de ese magnífico beso. Mi primer beso. Ella estaba avergonzada y yo decidí darle espacio. Mucho espacio que ella seguramente malinterpretó como un alejamiento o rechazo.

Durante estas vacaciones el remordimiento ha sido peor que antes, sé cuánto las habría disfrutado, sentía además cuanta falta le hacía a Alice. Bella era el equilibrio que Alice necesitaba, era la mesura y la calma, con el pasar de los años, mi dulce Bella se convirtió en una persona seria, una persona responsable, alguien a quien era imposible no querer. Bella es la primera y única mujer a la que he amado de tal manera.

Y sin embargo… ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? A una indiferencia total.

Cuánto daría en este momento porque estuvieses con nosotros Bella. En esta cena romántica en donde yo sin ti me encuentro fuera de lugar…

En sus miradas veía como lenta e inexorablemente mis hermanos caían en los juegos de seducción de Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Me alegraba por ellos que encontraron el amor… me entristecía por mí que lo había dejado ir con tanta facilidad, que lo había abandonado a su suerte…

No obstante, por mi mente sólo pasaba una y otra vez que pronto abandonaríamos Volterra. Que esto no pasaría de un _affaire,_ pues nosotros no podíamos quedarnos y probablemente ellos no querrían irse. Sonará cruel, pero ese era el consuelo que me permitía seguir fingiendo interés y cortesía.

Estábamos en el restaurant principal del _Park Hotel Le Fonti_, disfrutando del hermoso entorno, mis dos hermanos cautivados por los Hale, y yo sin poder disfrutar nada, porque simplemente mi corazón se hallaba a kilómetros, probablemente en la reserva de la Push, junto a imbécil de Jacob Black. Entre risas y miradas coquetas, Rosalie ya tenía en el bolsillo a Emmett.

Y de Jasper emanaba tal adoración por Alice, y ni hablar del sentido contrario. Quería irme, pero era imposible, no podía interferir o menguar la felicidad de mis hermanos por mi egoísmo. Mi maldito egoísmo que también había sido responsable de que la perdiera.

Luego, con su más seductora sonrisa Rosalie nos convidó a pasar una noche en el Castillo.

— Emmett… tengo una idea, de verdad ha sido una suerte que nos hayamos conocido. — Ella nos hablaba con emoción y encanto — Bueno, en definitiva, mi padrastro es el administrador del castillo, y como conozco tu afición por este tipo de arquitectura, lo convencí de invitarlos a dormir allí esta noche… y mañana temprano les ofreceré otro tour, por las zonas reservadas para quienes ocupan lugar en nuestros corazones… — De inmediato supe que la rubia había jugado muy bien sus fichas… Emmett le sonreía como un niño enamorado de su maestra de preescolar. — Claro que la invitación incluye a Alice y Edward.

— ¿Les gusta la idea chicos? — La sonrisa de Emmett no tenía precio y era incapaz de borrarla de su rostro.

— A mí me fascina… — Añadió mi pequeña hermana mirando arrobadoramente a Jasper quien le sostenía la misma mirada.

— Por mí no hay problema…

Al terminar nuestro café salimos a caminar por la pequeña ciudad, y llegamos hasta el fastuoso castillo, cuyas antorchas y candelabros antiguos se hallaban encendidos, prescindiendo de la luz eléctrica, le daban un aire místico y totalmente medieval.

En la recepción nos recibió una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, elegantemente vestida a la última moda, desentonando con el aspecto general de la habitación. Seguidamente nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, ninguno de los tres sospechaba que era la última vez que nos veríamos con percepción humana…

No tenía idea de lo que había sufrido por la falta de Bella hasta entonces se incrementaría a tal punto, no sabía que esa noche me enfrentaba a mi última perdición. Al hecho culminante que determinaría mi absoluta ausencia de mi amada Bella.

Hasta que entre sueños la vi.

Una muy hermosa mujer que vestía la más pequeña de las minifaldas que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas, de nívea piel oscurecida por las medias negras de agujeros, llevaba un top de mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo, de vinilo rojo. Su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad violeta muy extraña. Y su voz, cantarina y deliciosa me dijo con dulzura:

— Bienvenido. Me llamo Heidi, seré tu anfitriona _estas noches_…

* * *

**Chicos estudiando bien el orden y para mantener la coherencia y continuidad general de la obra decidí eliminar el capítulo narrado por Alice: "Nueva Naturaleza" que ya estaba publicado, pues primero estarán las visiones de Edward (éste) y Emmett (Las dos caras de la moneda). A publicarse a más tardar esta semana o la próxima. Seguidamente subiré de nuevo el mencionado capítulo...**

**Espero que me tengan paciencia... ya saben voy a ser mamá y acabo aparte de empezar las clases y junto con el trabajo consumen prácticamente todo mi tiempo...**

**Por otra parte la invitación también es para que den una vuelta por mi otra historia, La Encrucijada...**

**Los espero y recuerden dejar su opinión**

**Merrique Anne.**


	13. Las dos caras de la moneda

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Las dos caras de la moneda:**

_Emmett POV:_

No sé bien quien cayó en las redes de quien. Pero durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, la mujer que me acompañaba se había mostrado encantadora conmigo, sus sonrisas y miradas me tenían cautivado y para cerrar con broche de oro, había entrado conmigo a la habitación. No sé si mis hermanos lo notaron, pero en definitiva yo estaba feliz y generalmente eso era lo que a ellos siempre les importaba.

Todo en Rosalie invitaba a _besarla_, a _tocarla_, a _poseerla_. Cada centímetro de su nívea piel, de la cual había dejado bastante al descubierto esta noche me gritaba "_acaríciame_". Esa noche mi ángel de Botticelli lucía un vestido color vino tinto, de pronunciado escote en el frente con la espalda totalmente descubierta. Corto… oh tan extremadamente corto, que me hacía enloquecer, sus largas piernas, su estrecha cintura, sus firmes pechos, y sus tan tentadores labios…

— Emmett, no sé qué pienses de mí, pero no puedo dejarte ir. No quiero separarme de ti esta noche. — Se acercaba a mí mientras metía sus pequeñas manos bajo mi chaqueta, asentándose a la altura de mi cintura, pegando su bien torneado cuerpo al mío sin ninguna reserva.

— Rosalie, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso…

— ¿También tú me deseas? — Sus labios susurraban las palabras a escasos centímetros de los míos, yo no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único cierto es que ella estaba admitiendo que me deseaba.

— Creo que ésa no es la palabra adecuada… Yo te idolatro… Te quiero para mí contra cualquier obstáculo…

— ¿Cualquiera, Emmett?

— Lo que tú me pidas…

— No soy una chica fácil de complacer — Me respondió coquetamente.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Rosalie?

— Quiero que esta noche nos portemos mal… quiero que te dejes llevar por mí esta noche… que hagamos travesuras… quiero que te conviertas en mi esclavo sexual. — ¡_Wow_! ¡Qué sorpresa me estaba dando la chica!

Mientras me daba ese fantástico discurso me conducía lenta y enloquecedoramente a la cama, contoneándose, jugando con mi debilidad. Yo no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar… simplemente me dejé llevar. Al llegar a la cama profundizó el contacto con mi cuerpo, y me dejó probar la miel de sus labios. Yo llevé mis manos hasta su cintura y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, la empecé a besar con más pasión, Rosalie respondió quitándome la chaqueta y empezando a desabrochar mi camisa, yo no quería despojarla de su ropa, no sabía hasta qué punto ella lo consentiría. Rosalie comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, cuando llegó a mi pecho perdí totalmente el control. Yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el torso desnudo totalmente rendido a su voluntad.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me pidió que la mirara. Y entonces empezó a desvestirse muy seductoramente… tocándose a sí misma… enloqueciéndome. Hasta que su vestido cayó hasta sus caderas y su pecho queda expuesto salvo lo que está debajo del sujetador negro de encaje.

No puedo más, no puedo contenerme, aunque es lo que había decidido antes, algo me empuja a actuar, me volteo de forma experta, y ahora es ella quien yace debajo de mí, la beso con pasión, con ansias, con deseo, mientras quito el vestido de sus largas y hermosas piernas, ahora sólo lleva ropa interior, una mínima prenda de color negro a juego con el sujetador.

— No te separes de mí. —Ordenó con su dulce voz. Ni loco lo haría, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

Su piel blanca contrastaba con la ropa interior, y sus labios rojos, hinchados de la pasión de mis anteriores besos. Sus párpados estaban cerrados. A través del encaje de su sujetador observé el rosa pálido de sus pezones, cada detalle en ella me estaba consumiendo de deseo, de pasión.

Súbitamente volvió a colocarse sobre mí, terminando de desvestirme y frotándose contra mi cuerpo empezó a gemir. Mi cuerpo no aguantaba un segundo más… aparte con delicadeza sus bragas de su vulva y lo siguiente que supe fue que ella me forzó a entrar. Extrañamente la sentí fría… pero no pude meditar más en ello, pues dos segundos después se abalanzó sobre mí y me mordió en el cuello…

La experiencia dejó de ser dulce… dejó lo pasional, ahora sólo podía pensar en el dolor que me estaba causando, un calor y ardor imposibles me escocía en las venas… apreté los dientes con fuerza, pero el dolor era más fuerte que todo, por otra parte Rosalie seguía cabalgando en mí… disfrutando de mi mueca de angustia, cuando finalmente eyaculé no pude contenerme y di un grito de puro dolor. Ella rió por lo bajo y me besó dulcemente en los labios…

Esa noche había sido sorprendente, descubrí que Rosalie Hale, es la única moneda en esta tierra que tenía más de dos caras…

* * *

**_Y bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo que se me hizo bastante difícil, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Por otra parte quisiera saber que opinan de este Emmett, me parece muy serio... pero la ocasión no era para andar echando muchas bromas._**

**_Y no odien a Rosalie, recuerden que está molesta, y como muchos de nosotros hemos hecho, se las está cobrando con el que menos culpa tiene._**

**_Por otra parte la invitación también es para que den una vuelta por mi otra historia, La Encrucijada..._**

**_Los espero y recuerden dejar su opinión_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	14. Nueva Naturaleza

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Nueva Naturaleza:**

_Alice POV:_

Hace tres semanas que mis hermanos y yo somos vampiros, renegamos de nuestra condición aunque se nos han otorgado magníficos dones que nos han permitido huir de nuestros captores: Edward es capaz de leer los pensamientos de todos. Y lo que alguna vez fueron mis esporádicos presagios, se han convertido en visiones bastante certeras sobre el futuro. Y Emmett, a quien convirtieron por capricho de la rubia, sigue siendo el mismo, un eterno niño grande, como lo llama Bella al reñirlo, pero dotado con una fuerza descomunal.

Parece mentira que dos seres tan angelicales como Rosalie y Jasper, fueran verdaderamente unos demonios que nos robaron nuestra humanidad.

******Flashback: ******

Habíamos salido a bebernos un café y Rosalie había insistido en que fuéramos los tres. Emmett, absolutamente cautivado por la hermosa rubia convenció al cascarrabias Edward, y asistimos a la cita.

Tanto Jasper como Rosalie eran encantadores, tenían mucho de qué hablar y al caer la noche nos invitaron a pasar una noche en el castillo, no pudimos negarnos a semejante cortesía. En la recepción, una antecámara muy lujosa nos recibió una hermosa dama de nombre Gianna, y allí nos asignaron tres habitaciones contiguas, puntualizando que no tenían comunicación entre ellas.

Me extrañó que Rosalie se internara en la habitación junto a Emmett, pero di por sentado que mi hermano se comportaría como un caballero, por lo que no me preocupé. A Edward lo escoltó Gianna hasta la puerta de su habitación y Jasper hizo lo propio conmigo. Cabe señalar que estaba agotada, por lo que no tardaría en irme a la cama, así que primero tomé una reconfortante ducha y me metí a la cama en ropa interior, debían ser ya las tres de la madrugada.

Poco después escuché a pasos en el corredor, y alguien irrumpió en mi habitación. Se trataba de Jasper quien se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Yo tenía ganas de levantarme y preguntarle qué hacía allí, qué le pasaba, pero bajo las mantas de la cama estaba prácticamente desnuda y el pudor me mantuvo en el sitio. Él se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente, yo me senté también, cuidando de mantener la mayor parte de mi piel bajo las sábanas. Con su dedo índice apartó un mecho de cabello de mi rostro y me dijo:

— No debes temer… jamás podría hacerte daño…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Una intensa lujuria y un sentimiento de desbordante confianza hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y mis acciones, sobre todo cuando su rostro se acercó al mío y me besó con ansias. Sus manos recorrían con desespero mi cuerpo, haciendo a un lado las sábanas, si piel extrañamente fría en esas circunstancias llamó mi atención por unos segundos. Pero luego nada de eso tuvo importancia…

No imaginé lo que venía a continuación ya que me encontraba excitada ante su contacto y su aroma. Me sorprendió sentir sus dientes penetrando la delicada piel de mi cuello, y empezó a succionarme la vida. Después, me encontraba desfallecida, y él me acostó de nuevo, y se colocó a mi lado, cubriéndome de nuevo con las sábanas… hablándome… tranquilizándome…

Casi tres días estuve aislada en esa habitación en compañía de Jasper, sin saber nada de mis hermanos y sufriendo una transformación indeciblemente dolorosa. Cada rincón de mi cuerpo escocía, ardía, parecía en llamas, millones de lenguas de fuego recorriendo a través de mis venas cada recoveco de mi ser. El demonio a mi lado continuaba pareciendo un ángel, me acariciaba e intentaba relajarme. Yo me auto impuse un silencio absoluto, ya que en ocasiones escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de Edward o Emmett, los cuales me causaban un gran dolor. Sabía, o mejor dicho presentía que estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, y no quería que sufrieran o se preocuparan por mi suerte. Jasper en ningún momento me dejo sola, me hablaba, me tranquilizaba. Yo lo miraba con desprecio, apretando los dientes, la mandíbula, para impedir que los gritos escaparan de mi garganta. Él me decía que pronto pasaría el dolor y en adelante no habría nada que pudiera hacerme daño.

— Alice, — decía — no me odies por esto. Tuve que hacerlo. Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre y sin secretos. Ahora eres lo mismo que yo, una vampiresa, y prácticamente nada puede hacerte daño. Te explicaré todo cuando te pase el dolor. Pero debes perdonarme… porque aunque tú no lo creas me he enamorado de ti y no tuve intención de hacerte daño, sólo que no podía darme el lujo de perderte…

Yo no sabía que pensar. Él me lo había quitado todo y sin embargo me hacía sentir tan amada, me trataba con tal delicadeza, y con suaves roces de su fría piel aliviaba el fuego que corría a través de mis venas. Al finalizar el tercer día, podía percibir el decaer de los rayos solares tras la ventana de la habitación y mis padecimientos parecían estar menguando… me sentía más fuerte, a la vez más ligera. Me enfrentaba a una _Nueva Naturaleza_ de la que no tenía idea.

* * *

_**Bueno agradezcan a NatsuAlice-Quirky que con sus ánimos y sucesivos reviews me impulsó a continuar.**_

_**Gracias, Natsu, de verdad siempre consigues levantarme la moral. Este cap. te lo dedico por tu fidelidad!**_

_**Con mucho cariño,**_

_**Merrique Anne.**_

_**Por otra parte la invitación también es para que den una vuelta por mi otra historia, La Encrucijada...**_

_**Los espero y recuerden dejar su opinión**_


	15. Descubrimiento y Desprecio

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Descubrimiento y Desprecio:**

_Alice POV:_

Justo al tercer día que pasábamos encerrados, entró por primera vez un hombre a mi habitación, el mismo moreno que nos había separado de los Hale cuando los encontramos por primera vez. Jasper se levantó de mi lado y lo enfrentó desafiante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Eleazar?

— Superviso tu trabajo. Me quedaré con ella un rato, tú deberías bajar y alimentarte…

— No es necesario.

— Tú sabrás qué es lo que te conviene. Por cierto, ha sido una elección formidable, esta chica es el futuro andante. — No supe a qué demonios se referían.

— ¿Quieres decir que complacerá los deseos de Aro?

— Sus deseos, no lo sé. Pero sus expectativas serán superadas… — Yo me esforcé por hablar, y lo logré…

— Edward y Emmett, mis hermanos… ¿Estarán bien? ¿Les hicieron lo mismo que a mí?

— Estarán bien — Contestó Jasper. — Ambos estarán bien en pocas horas. Al igual que tú. — Eleazar le dirigió una significativa mirada.

— Iré a ver cómo le fue a Rosalie con Edward… — Indicó Eleazar mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

_Rosalie POV:_

El musculoso y atractivo hombre a mi lado estaba sufriendo, yo lo sabía, había pasado exactamente por lo mismo, años atrás, pero la diferencia era que yo sí sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Yo había dicho "sí" a la propuesta de Aro. En cambio nada sabía él de esta transformación. Fui muy cruel, debí dejarlo disfrutar más de esa última noche como humano, pero la rabia y los celos me cegaron. No me controlé. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y lo herí.

Ya notaba como iba finalizando el proceso, sus espasmos eran cada vez más esporádicos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para ignorarme. Yo lo había vestido nuevamente, había cepillado su cabello rizado, y había depositado un beso en la comisura de sus labios, él hizo una mueca (no sé si de dolor, de asco o de desprecio) y giró su cara en la dirección opuesta. Estaba claro, ahora me odiaba, y eso que ni siquiera sabía qué le había hecho realmente...

Hoy era el día en que le confesaría a Aro que lo había desobedecido. Pero más le valía ser agradecido, pues yo le entregaría un tercer vampiro. Súbitamente se abrió la puerta y me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Era Eleazar, y con aire autosuficiente se internó en la habitación.

— Rosalie, vine a quedarme con él para que puedas bajar a alimentarte. — Me quedé pasmada, sabía que él pronto notaría que mi acompañante no era Edward.

— No quiero nada de ti. — Fingí estar molesta, lo cual era natural — Sal de aquí de inmediato.

— No tienes por qué estar así. Aro nunca se desprenderá de ti. — Qué básico era Eleazar, intentaba aplacarme adulándome, pues eso no le iba a funcionar.

— Que te vayas…

— Quiero saber de mis hermanos. — Gritó Emmett, eran sus primeras palabras coherentesen los tres días que había durado el proceso de transformación. Yo perdí los papeles y Eleazar aprovechó para acercarse a él. Inmediatamente dio un grito:

— ¡No era a _éste_ al que tenías que transformar, Rosalie! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Éste no es el mellizo! —Me abalancé sobre Eleazar, plantándole las manos a ambos lados de la cara, y le ordené irse.

— Vete de una vez… ve a alimentarte hasta la saciedad, no permitas que nadie se quede con lo que tú deseas… y olvida la visita que a estos aposentos hiciste.

El hombre en cuestión salió del cuarto, y yo me afané por atender a Emmett, todavía estaba débil, pero no cabía duda de que en pocas horas todo el sufrimiento habrá terminado para él, ya se notaba más fuerte, y su respiración estaba cesando casi por completo al igual que el latido de su corazón.

— Emmett, tus hermanos estarán bien al igual que tú…

— ¿Qué demonios nos hicieron? ¿Qué hicimos nosotros para merecerlo? Yo te ofrecí de mí todo lo bueno y tú me das a cambio dolor y sufrimiento… — Ya no podía más con ese embate de desprecio que me dirigía Emmett, y además sabía que él tenía toda la razón, que él podía haberse salvado, que yo no tenía que condenarlo — Dime que ha pasado con mis hermanos, he oído a Edward… pero dónde está mi hermanita… no escucho nada de Alice… ¡Maldita sea, Rosalie Hale! Respóndeme de una vez por todas… — Yo retrocedí unos pasos, cerré los ojos, no podía verlo… no quería quedar desvalida ante su mirada penetrante y furiosa.

— Era esto o matarte, Emmett. — Indiqué susurrando, sin fuerzas para mentirle nuevamente — Pensé que sería lo mejor para ti. Ahora podrás seguir junto a tus hermanos, pues sólo querían que los transformáramos a ellos, y tú debías irte de aquí sin saber nada de ellos. Te conozco Emmett, y sé que no lo hubieras hecho, nos habrías descubierto y tendríamos que matarte. Entiende, por favor, no fue nuestra elección… era una orden…

— ¿Una orden de quien…? — Repentinamente con agilidad vampírica Emmett se levantó de la cama y en dos zancadas estaba a mi lado, sus fuertes brazos me sujetaban, me sacudían, ni siquiera pensé en influenciarlo para que no me hiciera daño, sabía que merecía su odio, su desprecio, que nada de lo que dijere, ninguna de las mil mentiras que pudiera decirle habrían logrado que me perdonara.

— De nuestros líderes…

— ¿Qué soy ahora?

— Un vampiro… te di vida eterna… fuerza y agilidad. Por favor, no me odies.

— Llévame con mis hermanos. Y Sácanos de aquí. Me lo debes, me debes mi libertad.

Estaba en lo correcto. Yo no tenía derechos sobre él, merecía que lo dejara junto a sus hermanos y en libertad…

* * *

**¿Aún odian a Rosalie?**

**Como siempre la invitación también es para que den una vuelta por mi otra historia, La Encrucijada...**

**Los espero y recuerden dejar su opinión**

**Merrique Anne**


	16. Te quise olvidar

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Te quise olvidar:**

_Edward POV:_

Estaba meditando en silencio sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas noches, todo parecía sacado de las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe o Stephen King, era tan siniestro, tan sin sentido. Y para mi desgracia, tan real como yo mismo. Yo lo había propiciado. Yo lo había permitido.

La verdad sea dicha, jugué con fuego y me quemé. No hay más vueltas que dar, sin embargo Emmett parecía estar pasando por lo mismo que yo, él que no había cometido ninguna falta, o al menos ninguna comparable con la mía. Lo que más me aterrorizaba era el no tener noticias de ellos, no tener ninguna certeza de cual había sido su destino.

A Alice no la había escuchado en ningún momento…

¿Se había salvado mi hermanita de tan trágica experiencia?

Por favor Dios, si aún me escuchas, si todavía te importo, pon a salvo a mis hermanos, que no pasen esta experiencia tan horrible. En este momento me encontraba solo en el recinto, de hecho tenía ya dos días solo, pero aunque intentaba escapar no podía siquiera incorporarme, no tenía fuerzas, parecía que todo dentro de mí estaba muriendo.

******_Flashback_: ******

Como he dicho, a mi habitación entró una muy hermosa mujer de exquisito ropaje, blanca, alta, esbelta, de cabello color caoba y ojos llamativos. Y su voz, cantarina y deliciosa, me dijo con dulzura:

— Bienvenido. Me llamo Heidi, seré tu anfitriona _estas noches_…

Yo por mi parte, he olvidado mencionar, me había pasado de tragos, además que no era un sabio bebedor, me había dejado llevar por el cansancio, el despecho, la decepción, la tristeza, y por sobre todas las cosas la profunda añoranza de Bella. Me sentía infeliz, y ante mí, una hermosa mujer me ofrecía sus favores.

Me encontraba reclinado en un diván de cuero negro al fondo de la habitación, confuso, no estaba dentro de mí. Y Heidi se me acercaba lentamente, con un sexy aire felino… quitándose poco a poco la ropa mientras danzaba sensualmente un ritmo oriental.

¡Maldita sea, la carne es débil! No me resistí, ni siquiera lo intenté.

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte,_

_Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte,_

_Era tan hermosa, perfecta, y buena amante_

_Que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme_

Me dejé llevar por ella, que era una amante experta, o eso me decía mi nula sabiduría del tema, me amó suave y delicadamente, con ternura, reclinados en el diván.

_Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío._

_Respirando el mismo aire_

_Que no llenaba este vacío… sin final_

De haber tenido la certeza de que cada momento que pasaba junto a ella me separaría para siempre de Bella, pero no era yo, no dominaba mis actos, solo disfrutaba de todo el placer que yo mismo me había prohibido años atrás, al abandonarte, Bella.

_Te quise olvidar_

_Tus besos borrar_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad_

_Y yo la hice mía_

_En ella te veía_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

Que torpe, no tenía ninguna justificación… pero eso lo pienso ahora, en aquel momento sólo era deseo, pasión, la necesidad animal de mi cuerpo. Tanto deseo dolía.

Poco a poco Heidi me llevó a un estado de paroxismo total, la besaba con vehemencia, tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con un ansia que nunca antes había experimentado, sus firmes pechos, su estrecha cintura y su prominente cadera, para culminar con unos glúteos de diosa, esas exuberantes formas no eran las de mi amada. Pero saciaban un apetito tan antiguo como mi amor por ella.

_Aún no sé porque te fuiste de mi lado_

_Lloré tu partida como un niño abandonado_

_Sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto_

_Y no encuentro más que un alma hecha pedazos_

_Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez_

_Quiero abrigarme en tu piel_

_Y contigo amanecer_

"_Bella, te amo_…" Era a ti, a tu recuerdo, a tu esencia, a quien le estaba dedicando ese acto.

_Mientras me entregaba_

_En ti yo pensaba_

_Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser_

Y en ese momento final, cuando ambas almas se encuentran en el cielo, fui bajado de un tirón al abismo más profundo, al peor de los infiernos… Heidi se acaballó sobre mí, me dejó ver una sonrisa espeluznante, donde mostraba unos muy desarrollados caninos, para luego, con una velocidad anormal abalanzarse sobre mi cuello y morderme con furia. Y tras unos minutos, dejarme solo, con mi desgracia en la elegante habitación.

* * *

**La Canción pertenece al grupo MDO.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es algo bizarro, algo que se esperarían de cualquier otro excepto de Edward. Pero la carne es débil, y él aún no es un ser sobrenatural con cien años de castidad....**

**Por otro lado... ¿Señores, tienen idea de que es un Review? Parece que no...**

**El capítulo está fuerte, les adelanto que por este acotecimiento Edward se condenará nuevamente...**

**Hasta la próxima...**

**Merrique Anne.**


	17. La Huída I

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**La Huída 1:**

_Emmett POV:_

— Llévame con mis hermanos. Y Sácanos de aquí. Me lo debes, me debes mi libertad. — Le ordené sujetándola firmemente, y guiándonos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— Tienes toda la razón Emmett. Pero primero pensemos bien lo que vamos a hacer. Iremos por Edward, él debe estar solo, Heidi debió dejarlo para no terminar asesinándolo. Pero para rescatar a Alice tendremos problemas.

— No intentes, siquiera engañarme, Rosalie.

— No lo haré, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que te hice. Te amo, y apenas ahora lo sé con certeza. Te amo, y quiero que seas libre… no quiero que seas un nuevo juguete para Aro. — No entendí a qué o quién se refería, pero lo dejé correr, ahora había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

— No te creo una palabra. Y más te vale que no me estés engañando… Vamos por mis hermanos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que me amaba después de todo el sufrimiento que me causó?

Lo que más me duele es la certeza de que todo lo que dijo e hizo siempre fue mentira, siempre fue un engaño, por más que quiera creer en sus palabras no puedo hacerlo. No debo hacerlo. Aunque sus ojos me inviten a creerle, a mirarla, a tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos. Debo ser fuerte, pues mis hermanos sólo tendrán esta oportunidad. Debemos huir, alejarnos de este país lo más pronto posible. Y luego… buscar ayuda… era en eso en lo que debo estar pensando.

Seguimos directo a la habitación adjunta, ella introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró. Tras ella y de inmediato entré yo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Nada debía llamar la atención.

Al fondo de la habitación, en un diván, con cara de resignación, estaba Edward. Mi hermano, demacrado, y con todos los signos de haber pasado por lo mismo que yo, él estaba apenas cubierto con su bóxer, tirado sobre el diván como un papel a merced del viento, que dolor me dio verlo así.

_Edward POV:_

Entraron juntos, no sé que se proponía la maldita rubia esa, pero a diferencia de mí, Emmett podía mantenerse en pie, y parecía estar sometiéndola. Dios había escuchado mis ruegos, o al menos parte de ellos, Emmett se veía bien. Ahora tengo que saber de Alice, ella es mi mayor preocupación.

— ¿Puedes levantarte Edward? Tenemos que salir de aquí… — Mi hermano, al cual por lo general yo soy quien saca de problemas, vino esta vez a mi rescate. Eso parecía, pero como he dicho temo más por Alice, que por mí. No entiendo por qué no había ido antes por ella.

— ¿Emmett, estás bien? Aún no puedo incorporarme. Me siento extraño. Decaído y con fuerzas a la vez.

— Es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de la guardia venga por nosotros, Emmett. Te juro que no te traicionaré. Pero debemos de llevarlo aunque sea cargado, no les queda mucho tiempo para huir. — ¿Acaso esa harpía estaba ayudándonos? Pues yo no quería más de su ayuda. Y se lo hice saber de inmediato.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupamos tanto? No quiero tu ayuda, tú nos has metido en esto, quita esa cara de inocente y déjanos…

— No creo en ella, Edward, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos aquí. A ti — dijo de inmediato dirigiéndose a ella — te juro que si me engañas de nuevo Rosalie, no vivirás para contarlo.

— Ve por Alice, Emmett. Es más importante salvarla a ella.

— No seas testarudo. Eres tan importante como Alice, además con ella tendremos dificultades.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ella está con Jasper — Indicó Rosalie, cuya expresión parecía arrepentida sin embargo su talante presumido no la abandonaba, por lo que constituía una extraña contradicción. — Y mi hermano no permitirá que la alejen de Volterra.

— _¡Por Dios! ¡Qué calamidad! Se enamoraron, al igual que nosotros y nos condenaron a pesar de todo…_

— No hay nada de amor en lo que nos hicieron, Emmett. Siempre fingieron. A mí me enviaron a una desconocida que me sedujo… y luego…

— Tranquilo, Edward. Sé que no sienten nada por nosotros, a lo sumo un capricho de niños mimados. Déjame ponerte la ropa.

Emmett me vistió rápidamente, yo estaba totalmente avergonzado de la situación, pero no podía hacer nada. Por lo menos mi hermano se estaba tomando con seriedad el asunto, sé que en otras circunstancias, si estuviera ebrio por ejemplo, no podría ayudarme ni con las agujetas de los zapatos por el ataque de risa que le daría mi aspecto.

— _¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Aún no consigues alcanzar una velocidad vampírica para cosas corrientes. El susto que me diste Emmett… el susto que me diste al levantarte de la cama… _

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, bruja? ¿Qué quieres decir con "velocidad vampírica"?

— Tranquilízate, Edward. _¿Cómo diantres le diré que ahora somos vampiros? Precisamente a él, que es un hombre de ciencia y no cree en estas cosas…_

— ¿Vampiros? ¡Qué rayos! ¿Emmett, estás desvariando?

— Yo les puedo explicar qué está pasado. Particularmente a ti, Edward.

— ¿Que nos hicieron? — Siseé con rencor, mirándola con desprecio, que rabia no poder hacer uso de mi cuerpo en sus plenas facultades, sólo podía demostrarle mi odio con mis expresiones faciales y hasta eso me estaba costando.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso, Rosalie!

— Tendré que explicarle o seguirá confundido y al final creerá que está loco… sólo tardaré dos minutos, mientras termina de vestirlo. Y apúrate, puedes hacerlo más rápido.

— _¡Muy bien, ahora Rosalie me da órdenes! _— Indicó Emmett, sin apenas mover sus labios, o eso me pareció.

— La tarde en que visitaron el castillo por primera vez, Eleazar, el hombre que nos convocó a la reunión, los escaneó y los mellizos tenían probabilidades de desarrollar poderes sobrenaturales con ayuda de la sangre vampírica. Por eso se nos ordenó transformarlos en vampiros. Tú, Edward ahora eres capaz de leer los pensamientos de todos a tu alrededor, y si tampoco se equivocó con tu hermana, Alice será una pitonisa.

* * *

**_Sólo hay una forma para que yo sepa si les gusta o no... Ustedes la conocen..._**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	18. La Huída II

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**La Huída 2:**

_Rosalie POV:_

Edward por fin mostraba la profunda antipatía que yo le generaba, claro, ahora sí me la merecía. Emmett por su parte lo iba vistiendo, muy lentamente para mi gusto, lo cual estaba impacientándome de más. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Aún no consigues alcanzar una velocidad vampírica para cosas corrientes. El susto que me diste Emmett… el susto que me diste al levantarte de la cama… Inmediatamente Edward me atacó de nuevo con sus gritos.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, bruja? ¿Qué quieres decir con "velocidad vampírica"? — ¿Okey… de dónde había sacado eso _mi querido cuñadito_?

— Tranquilízate, Edward. — Intervino Emmett, conciliador a pesar de todo. Tras una breve pausa, Edward, ya desesperado, arremetió, esta vez contra Emmett.

— ¿Vampiros? ¡Qué rayos! ¿Emmett, estás desvariando? — Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando, estaba manifestando sus poderes. Ya pronto estaría plenamente restablecido. Y yo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarlos. De explicarle a Edward lo que estaba pasando. Serenamente le dije:

— Yo les puedo explicar qué está pasado. Particularmente a ti, Edward.

— ¿Que nos hicieron? — Me miró con rabia, y su voz era de puro desprecio.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso, Rosalie! — Gritó el otro hermano, ambos estaban muy tensos. Y por primera vez en mi existencia no contaba con Jasper para ayudarme a controlar los sentimientos de gente alterada a mi alrededor. Debía enfrentarlo sola.

— Tendré que explicarle o seguirá confundido y al final creerá que está loco… — Decidí tomar la delantera en la situación, en este punto sólo yo sabía que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. — Sólo tardaré dos minutos, mientras termina de vestirlo. Y apúrate, puedes hacerlo más rápido… La tarde en que visitaron el castillo por primera vez, Eleazar, el hombre que nos convocó a la reunión, los escaneó y los mellizos tenían probabilidades de desarrollar poderes sobrenaturales con ayuda de la sangre vampírica. Por eso se nos ordenó transformarlos en vampiros. Tú, Edward ahora eres capaz de leer los pensamientos de todos a tu alrededor, y si tampoco se equivocó con tu hermana, Alice será una pitonisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eso no tiene sentido, no tiene…

— ¿Tiene más sentido la situación en que estás? Escuchando cosas que nadie dice… Tienes tres días muriendo aquí, por eso no has sentido hambre, no has necesitado ir al baño, dentro de poco… tus latidos desaparecerán y no necesitarás respirar. O dormir, el cansancio no existirá más ni las enfermedades comunes…

— No puedo creerte… Y sin embargo…

— Has oído lo que tu hermano y yo pensábamos, y hecho comentarios al respecto… No cabe duda de que contigo no se equivocaron.

— ¿Por esos dones nos hicieron esto? ¿Y a mí? ¿Por qué me transformaste Rosalie? — Lo que no sospeché que pasaría estaba pasando. Emmett quería una explicación. Pero acababa de vestir a Edward y esa fue la excusa que utilicé para salirme del embrollo.

— Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora es mejor pensemos en cómo haremos para convencer a Jasper de dejar sola a Alice para que puedan llevársela. — Me estaba doliendo lo que estaba planeando, pues primera vez actuaría contra los deseos de mi hermano, lo separaría de Alice. Luego nosotros veríamos como encontrarlos de nuevo, porque Emmett, no es mentira lo que te digo. Te amo. Y sé que mi hermano se enamoró de Alice.

_Alice POV:_

Estaba a punto de levantarme y atacar de alguna manera a Jasper, sólo esperaba tener fuerzas suficientes para derribarlo, salir de la prisión en la que estoy encerrada, ir por mis hermanos y poder huir.

Sin embargo múltiples cambios en mí me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, frustrando cada tanto mis planes de huída. En primer lugar podía sentir como mi piel se había endurecido, a tal punto que parecía de mármol. Además mi visión y mi oído eran mucho más agudos, permitiéndome captar desde el sonido de la respiración de Jasper a mi lado hasta el tenue crepitar de las antorchas que ardían a ambos lados de la puerta de la habitación, de mi prisión. Por último, lo que más me extasiaba, podía percibir con asombrosa claridad cada aroma en la habitación y me entretenía en ellos de forma salvaje. Sobre todo, debo admitirlo, en el excitante olor de mi captor. De mi Jasper… a quien a pesar de todo no podía odiar.

Meditando entre esas abrumadoras sensaciones y mi plan de huída, repentinamente caí en otro mundo, no tan definido, más bien brumoso, algo aterrador por lo impreciso, y vi a Rosalie entrando a la habitación, susurrándole algo al oído a Jasper. Que posteriormente mis hermanos irrumpían en la habitación donde ahora estaba sola y me sacaban de allí envuelta en el cobertor de la cama. Pero al tratar de incorporarme para ver mejor, todo se había desvanecido. Seguía sola con Jasper, y ahora, tenía alucinaciones…

* * *

**_Chicos, buenas nuevas, de nuevo estoy inspirada!!_**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿Está muy mal? Espero saberlo... (Saben donde deben hacer click, no???)_**

**_Respecto al siguiente capítulo, ya Alice le adelantó como vendrá la cosa..._**

**_Por otra parte, alguno tiene en version digital alguna traducción en español de "Amanecer"? La necesito con urgencia!! Si la tienen mi correo está en mi perfil envíenmela por favor._**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	19. La Huída III

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**La Huída 3:**

_Jasper POV:_

Seguía cada minuto la transformación de Alice, a medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que su sufrimiento estaba menguando. Ahora emanaba ansias, curiosidad y en algunos instantes, breves, pero excitantes, deseo.

Yo por mi parte sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Entre otras cosas me preocupaba que Rosalie le hiciere daño a Alice para desquitarse los agravios de Aro. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, aun cuando nunca me he puesto en contra de mi hermana. También tenía miedo de lo que Alice y Edward iban a pensar de nosotros, de los poderes que tendrían y los sentimientos negativos que seguramente iban a desarrollar hacia nosotros, sus verdugos. Temía su venganza.

Era en estos sentimientos y expectativas diversas con los que me estaba distrayendo cuando intempestivamente mi hermana se internó en la habitación con gesto desesperado. Inmediatamente me levanté y fui a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué tienes, Rosalie?

— Jasper, salgamos de aquí, tengo algo que decirte y ella no puede escuchar.

— ¿Es algo grave, cierto? Puedo sentir tu miedo, Rosalie, tu angustia… ¿Les pasó algo a los Cullen? — Pregunté en susurro, temiendo que Emmett hubiese descubierto lo que habíamos hecho con sus hermanos. Que Aro o los demás decidieran matarlo.

— Es inútil que hables así. Ella ya puede escucharnos bien, así que salgamos de aquí, sólo unos minutos.

— Pero… — Ella se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

— Jasper, yo no cumplí las órdenes de Aro. Necesito que lo sepas para que no te tome nada por sorpresa. Ven por favor, vamos a mi cuarto rápido.

Intrigado, ofuscado, y sobre todo con el gran pesar que me causaba dejar sola a Alice, seguí a mi hermana, impactado por la angustia que derrochaba su ser.

_Emmett POV:_

Aparentemente (no puedo evitar seguir dudando de ella, mejor dicho, me estaba obligando a no creerle nada), Rosalie cumplió con su parte, sacó a Jasper de la habitación de Alice subrepticiamente y sin que él lo notara dejó la pequeña llave dorada en la cerradura, apenas escuché que sus pasos habían cesado en el corredor Edward (que ya podía caminar más o menos de forma normal) y yo fuimos en busca de Alice.

Ella estaba en la cama muy alerta, se notaba en sus ojos, en la atención que le prestaba a cada pequeño cambio a su alrededor, sin embargo aún no podía dominar su cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano, preguntándole:

— Alice, ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora que los veo a ambos, sí… — Mi hermana se incorporaba lentamente, pero no teníamos tiempo para esperar una recuperación total.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. Pronto. — Apuntó Edward, leyéndome el pensamiento, literalmente.

— Larguémonos cuanto antes… — Puntualicé yo. Tampoco era que me iba a robar mis ideas… mis iniciativas…

Iba a sacarla de la cama y llevarla en brazos, cuando me percaté que al igual que Edward, mi hermanita estaba en ropa interior. No pude evitar pensar mal… Ese maldito Jasper, pagaría todo el daño que le había ocasionado. Sin embargo tampoco había tiempo para eso. La envolví en el edredón y la tomé en mis brazos.

Edward por su parte, ya plenamente restablecido, mostraba un rostro distorsionado por la confusión, supuse que su poder se estaba magnificando, y que esta situación lo estaba torturando. No deseaba saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

— Mucho cuidado, Emm… — me indicó cuando me encaminaba hacia la recepción del castillo — en la salida principal están Gianna y Heidi, la vampira que me transformó. Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. La mujer está condenada y lo ignora totalmente. La matarán más tarde para alimentarnos, piensan ofrecernos un "banquete de humanos"…

— ¡Qué despreciables! — Bufó Alice con desprecio.

— ¿Ya tú sabes en qué nos convirtieron? — Inquirió Edward a Alice.

— Jasper me habló de ello…

— Tranquilos. Los sacaré de aquí. Buscaré una salida alternativa… pero les advierto que no será nada sutil.

Sintiéndome culpable de que mi delirio por la arquitectura medieval nos hubiese metido en este gran problema, decidí expiar mis culpas destruyendo parte de la fachada del edificio, me sentía totalmente capaz. Era la rabia y la venganza lo que me movía, y las ansias de liberarnos. Yo no iba a ser sirviente de nadie. Y no permitiría que mis hermanos lo fuesen.

Aún era temprano y las galerías no se encontraban atestadas de turistas, por lo que me dirigí a una de ellas, pasé a Alice a los brazos de Edward, que me veía con algo de sorna, aprobando con su sonrisa torcida los planes él sabía que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Alice, a quien no habíamos explicado aun los poderes de que dispondría me veía con aprobación, haciéndome pensar que también estaba al tanto qué me proponía.

Tomé entre mis brazos una pesada escultura en mármol que representaba a San Marcos de León, la alcé por encima de mi cabeza y la arrojé contra la pared. Inmediatamente, tras un sonoro golpe, se abrió un boquete muy amplio en la pared, tomando aún la iniciativa (es que me sentía excitado por mi éxito) agarré a mis hermanos y saltamos hacia la libertad, de pronto como si se hubiese accionado un resorte en su interior, Alice se soltó de nosotros y aterrizó con elegancia, levantándose por sí misma, plenamente recuperada. Se acomodó el edredón alrededor de su menudo cuerpo y luego, como en un trance nos dijo:

— Tardarán dos minutos en alcanzarnos. Lo vi por el reloj de la torre central. Debemos huir, pero no sé por dónde.

Entonces entendí que mi hermana había descubierto sus poderes. Pero no había tiempo para meditarlo. ¡Maldita sea no había tiempo para nada que no fuera huir…!

* * *

_**¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Pazzitah: ¡Bienvenida a la morada de mi imaginación! **__**Créeme he estado en tu situación, cuando una historia me atrapa no me aguanto y llego hasta el final, y es difícil cuando luego debes adaptarte a la velocidad de escribir del autor. **__**Espero que puedas tenerme paciencia y no abandones la historia... pues estoy tardando en escribir...**_

_**Me encanta que lean mi historia chicos, de verdad, sé que lo hacen pues el tráfico es bastante alto, pero por otro lado me encantaría conocer sus opiniones...**_

_**Eso me da muchos ánimos y me impulsa a seguir... del resto siento que no estoy llegando a nadie y que no vale la pena...**_

_**También quiero darle "Gracias" a todos aquellos que me han agregado a autores e historia favoritos, espero no estar decepcionándolos, pero en fin, ustedes también conocen como hacermelo saber.**_

_**C.C.**_

_**Merrique Anne!**_


	20. ¿Me Traicionaste?

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**¿Me Traicionaste?:**

_Jasper POV:_

Teníamos ya unos cinco minutos en la habitación y Rosalie no paraba de andar de un lado para otro. Lo peor es que aún no me decía nada. Yo intentaba calmar su miedo, enviándole tsunamis de calma, pero cuando éste iba cediendo, por alguna fortuita razón se incrementaba con furia. Finalmente me acerqué a ella y la abracé, esperando que mi contacto lograra lo que mi poder había sido incapaz de obtener. Inmediatamente, tras unos sollozos sin lágrimas, ella correspondió a mi abrazo y empezó a hablarme.

— Hermano, tienes que perdonarme… tienes que perdonarme…

— Dime qué sucedió, ¿Qué hiciste ahora Rosalie? Confía en mí, juntos, como siempre, saldremos de este embrollo.

— Cedí a mi rabia… a mis celos… — Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los estragos del llanto más cruel existente dentro de la naturaleza. El llanto de los vampiros, sin lágrimas, sin consuelo… — y no transformé a Edward…

— ¡Rosalie! — No pude evitar dar un grito sobresaltado. Imaginé que mi hermana no había podido contenerse y lo había matado — ¿Lo mataste?

— No, ni siquiera intenté transformarlo. Yo me quedé con Emmett…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rosalie? Desobedeciste de nuevo a Aro. Eso nos puede costar nuestros puestos en la Guardia Real.

— Nos puede costar mucho más, pues no sólo hice eso… Por eso tengo miedo. Miedo por ti, que siempre terminas en líos por mi culpa.

— No es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Sabré defenderme cuando llegue la oportunidad, y más ahora tengo nuevos motivos… — Mi pequeña Alice — pero necesito saber qué pasó… por favor, cuéntamelo. Dime qué fue lo que pasó….

— Pues yo decidí que no me quedaría sola cuando Aro nos despreciara, por lo que convertí a Emmett, y le pedí a Heidi que transformara a Edward, pensando que Aro no podría reprocharme nada porque le entregaría un tercer vampiro. Pero hace un rato Eleazar descubrió a Emmett antes de que yo pudiera razonar con Aro. Y si aún no me ha delatado es porque usé en él mi poder y lo mandé a los calabozos a alimentarse… En ese momento Emmett despertó y me despreció… no te imaginas como me hizo sentir y me arrepentí de todo el daño que les hicimos a los tres. Por eso lo liberé junto a sus hermanos y los he ayudado a huir. Ya deben haber salido del castillo. Y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo… — Conmocionado sólo logré balbucear:

— ¿Y Alice?

— Ellos no dejarían atrás a su hermanita, lo sabes… te saqué de la habitación para que pudieran llevársela…

— ¿Tú… me traicionaste? ¿Hermana… tú dejaste que la apartaran de mi lado?

— Lo lamento… no podía darle la espalda al amor, de nuevo, no podía traicionar de nuevo a Emmett… Y tú sabes muy bien que ellos merecen su libertad… ¿O querrías, que al igual que nosotros, sean una joya más de la colección de Aro?

En ese momento escuchamos un estruendo hacia las galerías del ala norte del castillo. Para mí todo carecía de importancia, ella había huido, se había marchado de mi lado. Dentro todo era un caos, vampiros corriendo por todas partes, cumpliendo órdenes contradictorias.

Sin meditar, sin ponernos de acuerdo siquiera, Rosalie y yo decidimos huir antes de que nos supieran culpables de la fuga.

— Al hotel… debemos ir al _Park Hotel Le Fonti_, buscar las pertenencias de los muchachos y de allí partir a América, vamos a encontrarlos. — Subrayé mientras nos alejábamos corriendo del castillo.

* * *

**_¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué tal?_**

**_Merrique Anne!_**


	21. Salida de Italia Ayuda en Grecia

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Salida de Italia. Ayuda en Grecia:**

_Alice POV:_

Veía con verdadero asombro a Emmett realizar lo que segundos antes había imaginado, pero ya no estaba segura de que fueran sólo imaginaciones mías, pues lo que había visto era una réplica exacta, ahora no tan brumosa, de lo que en el momento estaba ocurriendo: mi hermano, con una fuerza que no era de este mundo levantó una escultura de San Marcos, arrojándola contra la pared, en la misma se formó un gran hoyo por el que pudimos salir de esa prisión de estilo barroco.

Físicamente me sentía "_mejor_", si es que algo así existía en nuestra nueva condición. Y el verme fuera del castillo fue el incentivo necesario para empezar a valerme por mí misma, ajusté el enorme cubrecama alrededor de mi pecho recogiendo un poco lo que sobraba de largo, que era bastante, mientras trataba de hacerlo de la mejor forma posible, una nueva visión me abordó:

Cuatro hombres del castillo, de apariencia bastante fuerte, uniformados con unas enormes capas del color gris del humo (que les cubrían por completo incluyendo sus cabezas pues tenían capucha y ondulaban al viento), salían por el boquete de la pared tras nosotros, cayendo con igual gracia, sin hacerse el menor daño.

Mientras discutíamos hacia donde seguir nos tomaron por sorpresa y a la fuerza nos llevaron adentro, a un calabozo donde a los tres nos pusieron grilletes en pies y manos, impidiéndonos algún nuevo intento de huída.

No podía ver mayores detalles, sólo una cosa me dio ventaja y nos permitiría escaparnos: Desde donde nos encontrábamos era plenamente visible la torre central del castillo donde había un gran reloj, que señalaba las 06:23. Cuando volví a la realidad, lo primero que hice fue ver el reloj, marcaba las 06:21… sin analizar mucho el sentido de lo que decía, les solté:

— Tardarán dos minutos en alcanzarnos. Lo vi por el reloj de la torre central. Debemos huir, pero no sé por dónde. — Tras un segundo de vacilación Edward sugirió:

— Deberíamos internarnos en el bosque.

— Yo creo… — Intentó añadir Emmett, pero era justo lo que teníamos que evitar, distraernos.

— No hay tiempo para discutirlo, chicos, si no nos vamos ya nos van a atrapar. ¡Vamos al bosque!

Corrimos hasta no poder más, el bosque era denso, oscuro, poco hospitalario, muchas veces debí detenerme para reajustar el edredón, que terminó teniendo apenas la quinta parte de su tamaño original. Edward nos guiaba leyendo las mentes de nuestros perseguidores, con lo que teníamos una ventaja que nos permitía despistarlos y alejarnos cada vez más de Volterra.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que nos dijo que ya no nos seguían, y aunque no había en nosotros nada parecido al agotamiento físico, sentíamos un ardor en nuestra garganta, que se mezclaba con ansias y deseo. Esto nos impedía seguir adelante, nublaba nuestros sentidos volviéndonos anhelantes. Los tres nos veíamos, intentando descifrar el misterio.

Ni siquiera podíamos definir que era en sí lo que experimentábamos. Era tan parecido al hambre y a la vez mucho más intenso.

— Vamos chicos, no creo que no se lo imaginen. — Interpuso con una sincera sonrisa Emmett: —Necesitamos sangre.

— No puedo siquiera escuchar eso, Emmett… es repulsivo. — Les dije yo, mirando el suelo, tenía miedo de los resultados de esta conversación. Tenía miedo de reconocer que tendríamos que asesinar a seres humanos para "_poder vivir_", no quería ni pensarlo.

— Si no nos alimentamos desfalleceremos, estoy seguro.

— ¿Y qué propones? — Repuso ahora Edward, plenamente consciente de lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Ir de cacería — Sonrió nuevamente ante nuestras aterrorizadas expresiones — como cualquier ser viviente que lucha y pelea su lugar en este mundo. No creo que tengamos que alimentarnos exclusivamente de humanos… Quizá una vaca, un cerdo, podemos mantener más o menos nuestra dieta usual… no tenemos que ser unos monstruos.

Y fue así, con la idea de Emmett cómo sobrevivimos los dos días que nos llevó el trayecto hasta Grecia. Donde encontraríamos a papá y mamá.

_Esme POV:_

Dos semanas a solas con el galán de mi esposo habían sido reconfortantes, relajantes, excitantes y simplemente deliciosas. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos tanto tiempo a solas. Disfrutamos de cada instante juntos, ya fuera en la villa donde nos alojábamos, en el teatro, en algún museo, en fin, Carlisle y yo no complementábamos perfectamente. No hubiese encontrado a alguien más idóneo para mí que mi esposo.

Pero para ser realmente honesta, debo admitir que he extrañado demasiado a mis pequeños. Los dulces mimos de Edward, las bromas de mi Emmett y las mil travesuras de Alice, esas pequeñas cosas que llenan mis días de dicha y felicidad. Y es que la felicidad es la suma de los pequeños detalles, de los pequeños triunfos, de las pequeñas alegrías.

Lo más seguro era que llegaran hoy por la noche o mañana temprano. Pasaríamos dos días juntos acá y luego partiríamos a Forks. No podía ocultarle a Carlisle que estaba un poco preocupada pues desde hace cinco días los muchachos no se han comunicado con nosotros.

Pero él supo como convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Me sentó en sus piernas y lentamente acariciaba mis pantorrillas, mis muslos, mientras susurraba muy cerca de la sensible piel de mi nuca:

— Oye, están juntos, les hemos enseñado a apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente. No les pasará nada malo mientras se encuentren juntos.

— Tienes razón, además las malas noticias son siempre las primeras en llegar. ¿Verdad?

Yo no había terminado de decir esta frase, cuando el botones se hizo sentir tras nuestra puerta con un leve toque.

— Yo iré, corazón. — me dijo Carlisle, tan caballeroso como cuando apenas éramos novios.

— No tardes, mi amor.

_Carlisle POV:_

Por más que tratara de convencerme a mí mismo y a Esme de que todo estaba bien con los muchachos, sentía algo de aprensión, ellos nunca habían dejado de reportarse por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, quería con todas mis ganas creer que no les había ocurrido nada malo. Abrazaba contra mi regazo a mi amada esposa cuando tocaron a la puerta:

— Yo iré, corazón. — Me ofrecí de inmediato. Y dejando en el sofá a Esme fui a atender el llamado.

— No tardes, mi amor.

Cuando abrí, el botones me dijo rápidamente entre susurros que en la recepción se encontraban tres jóvenes andrajosos que decían ser mis hijos. Me volví a la habitación y le avisé a Esme que iría un momento al Lobby del hotel, sin darle los detalles específicos, no quería preocuparla sin necesidad. De inmediato salí junto al botones con el alma en un hilo.

En efecto, sentados en un rincón apartados de la vista de los huéspedes estaban Alice (medio desnuda) junto a Edward y Emmett, cuyas ropas estaban en un estado deplorable.

— Hijos, qué ha pasado. ¿Están bien? — Se veían algo pálidos y además estaban sucios, pero nada me indicaba que hubiese algo realmente grave que lamentar.

— No te preocupes papá. — Añadió Edward tomando el mando de la situación como un experto. — Te lo contaremos de inmediato. Pero ahora necesitamos ir a las tiendas a comprar algo de ropa decente para no espantar a mamá… una vez estemos listos les contaremos lo ocurrido a ambos.

* * *

**_Les adelantaré algo que me está rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días para el próximo capítulo, son dos ideas opuestas, a ver cual les parece mejor:_**

**_Tal como vimos en este capítulo los Cullen van a Grecia a encontrarse con sus padres y le piden ayuda._**

**_Estos, incondicionales como siempre se la ofrecerán. Sin embargo..._**

**_Opción 1) Esme con su instinto maternal no está dispuesta a dejar que sus hijos pasen esta dura experiencia solos y pide que la transformen (Aplica igual para Carlisle, pero en él también influye su interés por la investigación científica)._**

**_Opción 2) Ambos padres le ofrecen su apoyo incondicional, pero prefieren conservar su humanidad._**

**_En definitiva, ¿vuelvo vampiro a toda la familia, o solo a los chicos?_**

**_Me gustaría que sustentaran sus sugerencias._**

**_Besos,_**

**_Merrique Anne._**


	22. Complicaciones

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Nota Introductoria: **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo para darme sus sugerencias ya verán que éstas no caerán en oídos sordos, quiero agradecerle especialmente a la persona que dejó su opinión como "Anonimato", créeme te tomé bastante en serio. Espero que lo que van a leer de ahora en adelante no les decepcione.

* * *

**Complicaciones:**

_Aro POV:_

Tenía mucha ilusión de recibir entre nosotros a los gemelos Cullen, la ansiedad que sentía mientras transcurrían las horas de esos tres días que los harían míos para siempre no cabía en mi cuerpo. Mi espera estaba por terminar sin embargo mi paciencia no se vio recompensada, pues no sé cómo demonios lograron huir, irse del castillo, de Volterra y quizá hasta de Italia.

Incluso dos días después todo continúa siendo muy confuso, pues nadie tiene idea a ciencia cierta de qué ocurrió, sólo obtengo impresiones parciales de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Eleazar y Heidi. Por ellos sé que transformaron también al hermano mayor, quien para mí sorpresa ha desarrollado una fuerza que supera con creces al vampiro promedio. Y fue la pieza clave que les permitió violentar la seguridad del castillo. Rosalie lo transformó, desobedeciéndome, pero no me importa pues él también tiene talentos.

Demetri no se encontraba en Volterra por lo que no tengo a mi rastreador estrella y todos aquellos a los que he enviado tras los Cullen terminan regresando sin ellos. Tampoco sabemos nada de Rosalie y Jasper, sólo que arrasaron con todas las pertenencias que tenían los Cullen en su hotel y desaparecieron.

Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, a punto de abandonar Volterra e ir tras ellos. Afortunadamente Demetri acababa de llegar.

— No puedo creer posible que se hayan escapado, que incompetencia. Demetri, tendrás que ser capaz de detectar y localizar a esos tres. No es posible que en dos días hayan sido capaces de ocultarse tan bien. No tenemos ninguna idea de dónde están.

— Sí, señor. Descuide emprenderé la búsqueda ahora mismo.

— Cuando los recuperemos iremos tras Rosalie y Jasper. Tengo que oír una explicación de ese par.

Todos a mi alrededor evitaban mirarme, sabían que estaba furioso, de hecho, mis hermanos no se hallaban en la reunión, ambos detestaban cuando me ponía temperamental. Mi decisión estaba tomada, apenas Demetri me dijera dónde estaban, partiríamos junto a un pequeño séquito de guardias a traerlos de regreso.

_Edward POV:_

Creíamos haber sido muy fuertes, escapando de Volterra, atravesando kilómetros y kilómetros de denso bosque, incluso habíamos tenido que salvar la última frontera a nado, cruzando el mar Jónico y llegando finalmente a las islas donde vacacionaban nuestros padres. Pero gracias a nuestras nuevas habilidades la verdad es que no nos habíamos tenido que enfrentar a un verdadero reto.

Nada nos preparó para lo que enfrentaríamos ahora.

Acabamos de llegar a donde se alojaban nuestros padres y no podíamos luchar contra tantos estímulos provenientes de los distintos humanos con los que nos topamos, aunque eran pocos a decir verdad, pero su delicioso olor y el sonido de sus corazones bombeando con fuerza sangre por todo su cuerpo hacía que nuestras gargantas ardieran de sed, tan destructiva como el fuego y nuestras bocas se vieran inundadas de un néctar amargo que no calmaba la sensación de sequedad. Alice tomó con desesperación la mano de Emmett en un intento por mantener la calma, ellos se apartaron hacia un rincón del amplio lobby del hotel y fui yo, que entre los tres era el que estaba más presentable, quien se dirigió a la recepción a preguntar por mis padres. No pude evitar sonreír ante las preocupaciones que agobiaban al recepcionista cuando se percató de nuestra entrada en el lobby.

— _¿Pero qué es esto? No puede ser, otro asalto en menos de tres meses, y otra vez soy yo quién está a cargo. _—Obviando totalmente sus temores, me saludó cortésmente: — Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— Buenos días. — Respondí tratando de mostrarme lo más sereno posible, evitando respirar muy profundamente, sólo lo justo para tener el aire necesario para decirle lo que quería que hiciera sin verme agobiado por su aroma. — Sí, somos los hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Podría decirle que necesitamos verlo.

— _¿Hijos del doctor Cullen? Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero qué fachas traen._ Déjeme verificar que se encuentre en su villa. _Parecen cualquier cosa menos los hijos de tan respetable señor. A menos que hayan sido atacados_ por _maleantes. _ — Empezaba a impacientarme por los comentarios mentales que hacía el señor tras el mostrador. Pero eso era preferible a concentrarme en su sangre. Además tenía razón de pesar esas cosas de nosotros. Emmett y yo aunque teníamos todas las piezas de nuestra ropa estaba tan deteriorada y sucia que daba mucho qué pensar, y Alice, estaba prácticamente desnuda. Tras unos minutos me informó: — En efecto su padre se encuentra, ya envío al botones por él. Si gusta puede tomar asiento junto a sus hermanos. _Ojalá no se rehúse, es muy mala publicidad para el hotel tenerlos aquí con esa apariencia._

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda… — Luego me dirigí junto a mis hermanos a esperar.

* * *

**_YuRi CoNeJa (VeRo): Primero muchas gracias por tus críticas, créeme no caerán en oídos sordos, de todas formas para que tengas una mejor idea de mi escritura te sugiero que des una vuelta por mi otra historia "La Encrucijada" pues es mucho más elaborada. Y bueno espero que sigas enganchada con la historia._**

**_Por otra parte les pido disculpas por la demora del capítulo, es que la uni me atormentó las últimas semanas..._**

**_Por último les extiendo una invitación para que se pasen por la página fic-tion-press-punto-com (ya saben que acá no salen las direcciones, pero está completa en mi perfil) _****_y me busquen (con el mismo pseudónimo que uso acá) _****_son Historias Originales que no se basan en lo que otros autores inventaron. Chequeen allí mi primera historia: La Maldición de la Piedra Azul y comenten plzzzz._**


	23. ¿Ya Estamos a Salvo?

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**¿Ya estamos a Salvo?:**

_Alice POV:_

Mientras esperábamos a papá nos torturaba la gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor, había sido muy fácil decidir que no seríamos unos monstruos mientras nos encontrábamos aislados de la civilización, pero la sangre de los animales con los que nos "_alimentamos_" no tenía punto de comparación con el aroma que despedían todos los humanos en la sala, inclusive aquellas personas a las que nunca en la vida les hubiera dado una segunda mirada, ahora reclamaban mi atención insistentemente, pero yo me aferraba a Emmett en un intento por controlarme. Estaba tan aturdida, tratando de aislarme de los aromas de esas tiernas presas… que no me percaté de la llegada de mi padre.

— Hijos, qué ha pasado. ¿Están bien?

— No te preocupes papá. Te lo contaremos de inmediato. Pero ahora necesitamos ir a las tiendas a comprar algo de ropa decente para no espantar a mamá… una vez estemos listos les contaremos lo ocurrido a ambos. — No pude evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se formara en mis labios, que ironía, definitivamente todos estábamos un poco trastocados, esa era mi línea y había sido pronunciada por Edward.

— Tengo una mejor idea, hijos. Espérenme unos minutos.

Papá no tenía idea de lo que eso nos costaría, sin embargo no tardó mucho, y entonces nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala de reuniones en el primer piso. Una vez allí no pude aguantar más las ganas de llorar y de lanzarme a los brazos de mi padre buscando su consuelo, sólo que esta vez ningún efluvio corrió por mis mejillas. Mis hermanos eran presa de la misma desesperación, y papá estaba consternado.

— ¿Qué les pasó, hijos? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo sin comunicarse? ¿Por qué llegan así, intempestivamente, si equipaje y además en ese estado?

— Nos secuestraron. — Indicó Emmett cabizbajo — Por mi culpa.

— Ninguno de nosotros te culpa, Emmett. Y sé que estoy en lo correcto al afirmarlo. Papá, por favor, lo que nos pasó es bastante difícil, es increíble de hecho, yo pienso que lo mejor es esperar a estar todos con mamá, para contarlo sólo una vez.

— Comprendo. En unos minutos les traerán ropa. — Puntualizó papá, tan comprensivo como siempre. — Sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido, ya pasó muchachos, me alegra mucho que ya estén con nosotros. Sanos y salvos.

Algunos minutos después llegaron con ropa de nuestras tallas, Emmett y Edward escogieron unos jeans y franelas blancas con cuello en "v" de manga corta, zapatos negros a juego con el cinturón, parecían estar uniformados. Bastante predecible, debo acotar. Yo me puse una falda corta de color lila y una blusa de tiritas blanca. Sandalias planas, muy cómodas. Apenas estuvimos listos salimos con papá rumbo a la villa donde encontraríamos a nuestra madre.

_Emmett POV:_

— ¡Mis niños! — mamá se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Aunque en un último instante se detuvo de forma intempestiva. — ¿Carlisle, por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí?

— Nosotros se lo pedimos, mamá.

— Los he extrañado. ¿Cómo les fue? Están muy pálidos, ¿acaso no han comido bien? — Era indescriptible sentir el derroche de amor que emanaba nuestra madre. Inmediatamente papá intercedió por nosotros.

— Esme, querida, los chicos tienen que contarnos algunas cosas que les ocurrió en su camino hacia acá.

— Así es mamá… por favor vamos a sentarnos. La historia es larga, difícil, pero gracias a Dios, ya estamos a salvo — Añadí mirando primero a Alice y luego a Edward, buscando su aprobación para continuar. Para contarles a nuestros padres, sin omisión ninguna, todo lo que nos había ocurrido en Volterra.

* * *

_**¡¡Estoy de vuelta!! **__**Siento mucho la tardanza pero muchas responsabilidades me han mantenido alejada de mi hobbie. **_

_**Sé que en el capítulo no hemos adelantado mucho, pero en el próximo capítulo (¿Explicaciones o Mitos?) serán compensados por su paciencia. Lo subiré este fin de semana a más tardar.**_

**_Con Cariño, siempre._**

**_Merrique Anne_**


	24. ¿Explicaciones o Mitos?

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**¿Explicaciones o Mitos?:**

_Edward POV:_

Mis hermanos y yo ocupamos un sofá de color blanco frente a nosotros se sentaron nuestros padres, inconscientemente estábamos evitando su cercanía, era difícil toda la situación pues aunque queríamos contarles todo lo ocurrido, sabíamos que ya no éramos iguales a ellos, que nuestra naturaleza era escalofriante, como mínimo. Alice había sido la única que había abrazado a papá, Emmett y yo compartíamos el mismo temor, el mismo dolor. Nos había herido que mamá en un último instante decidiera no abrazarnos, pues sentimos que instintivamente ella ya reconocía nuestra diferencia, y que nunca nuestra relación iba a ser como antes.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente a la velocidad de la luz, pero en la cabeza de mis padres todo fluía mucho más lento, papá se encontraba muy aliviado, se repetía una y otra vez que a pesar de lo que hayamos pasado, ya estábamos de vuelta, y que pronto todo pasaría a ser no más que un mal recuerdo. Mamá, por su parte, estaba preocupada por lo que nos había ocurrido, pero estaba feliz de tenernos de nuevo a su lado.

Emmett era quien estaba totalmente decidido a narrar nuestra odisea, la culpabilidad traspasaba el gris de sus ojos, frotaba con desesperación sus manos, y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a nuestros padres. Alice, en cambio, estaba en paz, extrañamente tranquila, esperaba que Emmett tomara la palabra, implícitamente habíamos decidido que eso sería lo correcto, finalmente sin más preámbulos, Emmett comenzó a hablar.

Contó toda la historia, como llegamos a Volterra, como perdió todo el interés por el _Castillo de Vulturis _al conocer a los hermanos Hale_, _como él y Alice empezaron a enamorarse de Jasper y Rosalie. Mis padres no lo interrumpieron, pero papá que había visto las condiciones en las que llegamos al hotel se precipitaba en sacar conclusiones. Estaba cerca, pero no se imaginaba que nuestras explicaciones se fundían con viejos mitos de criaturas diabólicas.

— Esa noche, después de la cena nos invitaron a pasar la noche en el castillo. No pueden imaginarse lo halagado que me sentí, Rosalie era la criatura más bella y angelical que había conocido, desde ese momento ya la amaba, no era una mera atracción, se los juro… — mi hermano sollozó, estaba sufriendo, todos estos días siendo el alegre del equipo lo habían dejado exhausto y en este momento permitía que sus angustias salieran a flote, era demasiado duro ver a Emmett en esta situación, yo no lo soportaba, pero mamá lo llevaba peor — y no lo hago para justificar mi estupidez al llevar a mis hermanos a una terrible trampa.

— Nosotros aceptamos esa invitación por nuestra propia voluntad, tú no nos obligaste, deja de culparte por todo…

— Nunca habríamos pasado por Volterra de no ser por mi obstinación, Alice. Así que sí es mi culpa.

— Por favor, terminen de decirnos que pasó muchachos. — Mamá estaba a punto de llorar por la desesperación que leía en cada gesto y palabra de Emmett.

— Pues, esa noche, en el castillo, al separarnos en distintas habitaciones, tuvieron la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarnos cualquier vestigio de humanidad…

— Mis niños… no les entiendo. ¿Qué les hicieron?

— Papá — Añadí yo — tal como te dije en la recepción, la historia es extraña, mejor dicho: increíble. Pero es absolutamente cierta. Por favor, no pienses que nos hemos vuelto locos, es poco probable que los tres lo estuviéramos. Pero no puedes imaginarte qué somos ahora, pues no es nada racional. — Papá se estaba impacientando con mi preámbulo, mamá ya había cedido a las lágrimas, intuía que lo que nos ocurrió había sido nefasto— Esa noche, por decirlo de alguna manera, fuimos infectados tras una mordida de vampiro, sufrimos por tres días de una transformación física total. Y ahora nosotros también lo somos.

— ¿Qué son qué? — Inquirió mi papá viéndonos a los tres, totalmente alterado.

— Vampiros. Puedes hacer todos los estudios que quieras. Nuestro corazón no late, no necesitamos respirar, no dormimos. Sólo necesitamos sangre.

_Alice POV: _

Para nuestros padres era difícil creer lo que acabábamos de confesar. Pero hacían todo su esfuerzo pues sabían que nunca le mentiríamos de esa manera. Tras unos minutos de silencio, mi papá retomó la palabra.

— Sobrellevaremos esto, no tienen por qué preocuparse. ¿Requieren sangre humana? Volveremos a Forks, y yo retiraré del hospital toda la necesaria. No permitiré que esto nos separe.

— Papá te amo… — Me levanté y los abracé a ambos, se estremecieron ante el contacto con mi piel. Pero no se separaron.

Pronto mis hermanos se nos unieron, todo estaría bien. Estábamos juntos.

* * *

_**Tal como les prometí, estoy actualizando hoy sábado.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo los Vulturis en acción y sabremos que ha sido de los Hale.**_

**_Con Cariño, siempre._**

**_Merrique Anne_**


	25. Plan de Acción

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Plan de Acción**

_Bella POV:_

Estaba sola y aburrida en casa. Charlie estaba en la comisaría, Alice estaba de viaje con su familia en pleno. Y Jacob, quien hubiera podido ser mi única salvación al tedio, estaba participando en ciertos rituales en la Push a los que yo no podía asistir. Así que estaba en mi habitación frente a la ventana, hojeando _Cumbres Borrascosas_, cuando de pronto se estacionó frente a la casa de los Cullen un flamante auto descapotable rojo. Donde viajaban dos muchachos rubios, dignos de la portada de una revista.

El coche era algo impresionante, incluso para mí que poco sé del asunto, algo que rara vez veías en Forks (a excepción de los que conducían mis vecinos, por supuesto), pero lo era más la hermosa chica que se bajó de él, quien presumo tendría mi edad a lo sumo, era rubia, esbelta, espectacular. ¿He dicho ya que era hermosa? Pues tal vez me esté quedando corta.

En cuanto se bajó del coche vi que era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo supermodelo, con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda e iba ataviada de blanco, lo que le daba un aire sobrenatural. Mientras que en el auto permanecía el joven, quien por lo que podía apreciar desde mi ventana, tenía la misma elegancia y distinción que la chica.

Se acercó e inspeccionó la puerta de mis vecinos, yo la observaba con más curiosidad de la que permitía la buena educación. Por lo que me puse toda colorada cuando volteó y miro en mi dirección con prepotencia y una evidente carga de superioridad. Apenas mantuvo su fría mirada sobre mí dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que se me helara la sangre en las venas. Luego con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz volvió al coche, junto al Adonis que la acompañaba, quien volteó también a verme, pero con una expresión totalmente distinta, saludándome con la mano y con una sonrisa dulce. Súbitamente desapareció la aprensión que la chica me había hecho sentir, reemplazada por una calma que no era de este mundo y un sentimiento de confianza hacia esa pareja que veía por primera vez.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — Pregunté sin meditarlo.

— Sí. — Contestó el muchacho. No sé si movida por mi curiosidad o por el aburrimiento decidí bajar y ayudarles.

— En un minuto bajo…

_Jasper POV:_

Habíamos hecho una larga travesía desde Italia, primero esperamos que los Cullen fueran a por sus cosas en el hotel, pero no lo hicieron, con el peligro de la Guardia Real hubiese sido enviada tras nosotros y con sus pertenencias decidimos venir a su casa, en Forks, un pueblecito ubicado en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington.

Al llegar a Seattle, Rosalie se empeñó en alquilar un BMW M3 Convertible, en un discreto color rojo, nótese mi sarcasmo. Y ahora por fin hemos encontrado la casa en cuestión, pero estaba vacía. Rosalie estaba impaciente, enojada. Tanto que casi fulmina con la mirada a una chica que nos observaba desde la casa del frente. Tratando de aprovechar la única oportunidad que se nos presentaba para saber de la suerte de Alice y Emmett, descargué sobre mi hermana toneladas de calma, y saludé con la mano a la desconocida.

— No lo arruines, Rosalie. — Murmuré de tal forma que sólo ella me escuchara, e hice que la chica de la ventana se sintiera segura y confiara en nosotros. Segundos después nos dijo:

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Sí. — repliqué de inmediato con una sonrisa en mis labios.

— En un minuto bajo…

— No lo arruines, Rosalie. — Repetí con vehemencia, bajándome del coche y sentándome despreocupadamente sobre el capó. Pero por la actitud de mi hermana noté que no tenía intenciones de ser amable con nadie, salvo con Emmett. Se paró con cara de pocos amigos junto al auto, como urgiéndome para que nos fuéramos de allí. Cuando la chica llegó nos saludó con naturalidad, sin atisbo de miedo. Confiado por eso decidí pedirle algunas indicaciones sobre los Cullen.

— ¡Hola! Me llamo Bella. ¿A quién buscan?

— Hola, soy Jasper, y ella es mi hermana Rosalie. Estamos buscando a los hermanos Cullen.

— La familia está de viaje. Según sé deben volver mañana.

— ¿No has sabido de ellos últimamente?

— No. ¿Es algo urgente?

— Sí, realmente los conocimos durante sus vacaciones. Y nos ofrecieron hospedaje por unos días. Pero perdimos su rastro en Italia y pensamos que ya estarían de vuelta.

Tenía que tejer muy bien la trama de esta historia para que la muchacha colaborara con nosotros. Sin contar con la ayuda de Rosalie que seguía enfurruñada recostada al carro del lado del conductor. Algunas veces, tal como ahora, detestaba cuando se ponía en plan de niña mimada.

_Aro POV:_

Mientras observaba los trabajos que realizaban en la galería este, por donde los Cullen habían escapado, entró Demetri a la habitación con buenas noticias.

— Están en Grecia, señor. Con sus padres. Y por lo que veo no tardarán mucho tiempo allí, parten hacia América mañana a primera hora.

— Perfecto, Demetri. Buen trabajo. Quiero que se prepare todo para irnos a Grecia. Los interceptaremos en el aeropuerto. — Detrás de Demetri venía Marco, quien con su habitual sonrisa autosuficiente me dio su punto de vista al respecto.

— Si fueron primero con sus padres es porque su relación es muy fuerte, lo cual podemos aprovechar, hermano mío. Chantajeémoslos. Ellos no permitirán que nada les ocurra a sus padres.

* * *

_**Dado que estos días de carnaval no tengo planes, actualizo hoy domingo, esperen el próximo capítulo a más tardar el miércoles.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo "Devastación" ¿Se les ocurre de qué va?**_

**_Con Cariño, siempre._**

**_Merrique Anne_**


	26. Punto Débil

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

_**Punto Débil:**_

_Esme POV:_

Todo lo que habían pasado mis niños parecía sacado de una película de terror, era irreal y espeluznante, mis niños, mis hijos no merecían todo aquello. Y sin embargo, ellos lo habían afrontado todo con valor y temple, y aunque estoy muy orgullosa de ellos, me duele en el fondo saber que ya no son mis niños, aunque están ahí, en esencia, ahora son completamente diferentes. Y no lo digo por la transformación física que sufrieron, sino por todo lo que han madurado en pocos días, todos estos años me esmeré por cuidarlos y protegerlos, darles todo lo que necesitaban, aún cuando respeté sus decisiones, sus elecciones y sus deseos, Carlisle y yo logramos hacerlos hombres y mujer de bien. Y eso me enorgullece, son tan buenos mis hijos, por eso estoy orgullosa de poder decir que su padre y yo los hemos llevado a ser estas personas maravillosas. Que nuestro amor ha logrado calar en cada uno de ellos y les hemos permitido ser quienes quieren ser, sin ponerle limitaciones a sus sueños. Por eso estoy segura de que esta prueba también la vamos a superar, juntos, como una familia, con amor y comprensión.

— Está todo listo, muchachos —dijo Alice con su dulzura acostumbrada, luego de finalizar la llamada a la aerolínea para reservar nuestros pasajes a Seattle — partimos mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

— Muy bien, ahora, ¿cómo iremos hasta el aeropuerto?— Inquirió mi Edward. Y al ver que ninguno le seguía continuó — ¿Nos iremos los cinco juntos? Yo no lo veo prudente, en caso de que los Vulturis continúen tras nosotros, no quiero que papá y mamá queden expuestos.

— Tienes razón — lo apoyó Emmett — nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta en un taxi. Y ustedes dos pueden irse conduciendo el coche que alquilaron.

En este momento lo que me parecía más extraño, incluso surreal el hecho de que ahora sean ellos quienes desean protegernos, de los demonios que los atraparon antes, yo no quería separarme nuevamente de mis hijos, pronto me di cuenta de que mi esposo no coincidía conmigo, y que las cosas serían diferentes a lo que yo deseaba.

— Estamos de acuerdo — habló mi esposo. Mientras Alice y yo nos veíamos, comprendiendo inmediatamente que ambas pensábamos igual. — y Alice que se vaya con ustedes. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto. — señaló de nuevo Carlisle, adivinando también en nuestros rostros que Alice y yo no queríamos separarnos.

—Oigan chicos, no es necesario que se preocupen tanto por nosotros. — hablé. — Yo creo que es mejor permanecer juntos, unidos, fíjense, si no nos hubiéramos separado…

— No te debes culpar por esto, madre — Dijo Emmett, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro…

— Nadie tuvo la culpa, Emm. Ni tú, deja de pensar eso. Mamá y Alice creen que estaríamos mejor juntos, sin embargo nosotros tres pensamos distinto. Y somos mayoría. — Edward detentaba una propiedad y un liderazgo que nunca antes había visto en él. — Creo que debemos hacer como dice Emmett, así, si acaso continúan siguiéndonos, a ustedes dos no los relacionarán con nosotros, y estarán a salvo.

_Edward POV:_

Era poca la información que teníamos sobre lo que ahora éramos, era poco lo que sabíamos de nuestra naturaleza, habíamos dominado tan bien nuestros nuevos talentos y nuestra sed, que ahora los tres nos cuestionábamos si tendríamos la suficiente determinación para no atacar a alguien en el vuelo hasta Londres. O peor, en el que nos llevaría a Seattle, que era por mucho más largo. Los tres tememos de lo que podemos ser capaces…

_Aro POV:_

Planear nuestro golpe no fue tarea difícil, de hecho, Los Cullen nos la pusieron muy fácil al dirigirse al aeropuerto separados. Pronto también nosotros formamos dos grupos. Alec, Tanya, Victoria y Jane eran mi séquito e iríamos tras los padres. Demetri, James, Laurent y Eleazar van a atrapar a los hermanos. Nada podía salir mal, por un lado los padres, son simples seres humanos, con uno de nosotros bastará para dominarlos. Y luego, con ello tenemos la posibilidad de chantajear a los hermanos.

En nuestra camioneta seguíamos a los Cullen padres, discretamente. Estábamos en una angosta carretera, con un solo canal de ida y otro de vuelta, sin mayores divisiones entre ellos, salvo el tradicional doble rayado, además poco transitada. Era nuestro momento de actuar antes de incorporarnos a la autopista. Eleazar me informó que los hijos apenas salían del hotel en un taxi.

James, quien iba al volante adelantó con presteza el auto de los Cullen, luego hizo un giro de 180º y frenó la camioneta. Tanya y Victoria se bajaron con elegancia, con ese aire felino que nos caracteriza, pero que en ellas es mucho más grácil por su potente feminidad. Los humanos dentro del auto se veían nerviosos, pero a la vez desafiante. La mujer temblaba visiblemente, pero alzaba su mentón orgullosamente…

Que gracioso me era todo aquello. No tenían la más mínima posibilidad… les superábamos en número y en fuerzas.

* * *

**_Hola a tod_s._**

**_Bueno, sé que no tengo perdón, así como que a muchas de mis viejas lectoras ya ni les debe interesar..._**

**_Sólo quiero que sepan que no dejo nunca nada sin terminar. Continuaré con la historia, ya que gracias a Dios, ya defendí mi tesis y sólo espero al acto de grado, para por fin graduarme..._**

**_No tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero prometo que estaré abocada a terminar con estas historias. Gracias por toda su comprensión..._**

**_Phoenix._**


	27. Devastación

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**Devastación:**

_Carlisle POV_

Dos mujeres realmente hermosas, y muy amenazantes se bajaron de la enorme camioneta que nos cerró el paso, la primera era pelirroja, de apariencia salvaje y peligrosa… mientras que su compañera lucía muy dulce en comparación, era una rubia de suaves rizos y facciones aniñadas. Esme y yo no dudábamos de qué eran. Mi pobre mujer temblaba a mi lado, y yo sólo acerté a retroceder en la camioneta y tratar de salir al otro carril, por fortuna, no había tráfico.

O quizá era eso una desgracia, pues nadie podría socorrernos.

Quise adelantar la camioneta y sin embargo, no se cómo de nuevo nos cercaba el camino. Las mujeres nos miraban fijamente con una expresión agresiva en sus rostros, mientras se dirigían a cada una de nuestras puertas. Las arrancaron de quicio, y nos sacaron de nuestro auto. Esme temblaba, pero ningún ruido salía de sus labios. Yo en cambio luchaba con la fuerte pelirroja, tratando de soltarme y ayudar a mi mujer.

— No tiene sentido que luches, precioso — rugió cerca de mi oreja. — Camina, iremos a esa _linda_ camioneta.

No pude escuchar que le decía la otra a Esme, pero mi esposa estaba sollozando. La chica rubia la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la camioneta, y yo traté de deshacer el agarre de la pelirroja para acercarme a Esme.

— Calma, calma… si nosotros también iremos allá.

La rubia me hizo caminar por delante de ella, mientras torcía mi brazo, sacándome un breve grito de dolor. Costaba poner mis ideas en orden. Costaba mantener la calma, cuando sufría por ver sufriendo a mi esposa. Costaba pensar que les había sido tan fácil capturarnos…

Y no había señales de Edward, Emmett ni Alice. Qué harían con nosotros… no lo sé… pero no iba a entregarme sin luchar. Algo podré hacer.

Al entrar a la camioneta pude ver que dos hombres iban en la parte delantera, conduciendo iba un chiquillo, de cabello marrón, y el otro con una capa distinta, de cabello castaño, largo y suelto, era mayor, y nos miraba con una expresión horrenda de satisfacción. Este último habló:

— Alec. Haz lo tuyo.

Él joven me miró seriamente y yo no entendí nada. No hubo tiempo. Una densa bruma se apoderó de todo, y no supe más nada… Esme… alcancé a pensar antes de caer al vacío.

_Edward POV_

Alice, Emmett y yo desesperamos ante la lentitud con la que conducía el anciano taxista.

Los tres íbamos en el asiento trasero, yo abrazaba a mi hermana, y Emmett miraba distraídamente por la ventana. En un momento Alice se estremeció y entro en ese trance extraño que anunciaba su premonición, inmediatamente me concentré en lo que veía. Ya dominaba un poco más mi habilidad. Vimos como dos vampiras se llevaron a nuestro padres en una camioneta color oro.

— Emmett — susurré. — quedémonos aquí. Los tienen, los Vulturis tienen a papá y mamá.

Emmett gritó:

— ¿Qué? ¡Alto, alto…!. Deténgase maldita sea. Nos bajamos aquí. — y dicho esto abrió su puerta, no sin antes arrojar un fajo de billetes al interior del auto.

Alice, sollozaba sin lágrimas, diciéndose una y otra vez que no teníamos que separarnos. Abrí nuestra puerta y la saqué en brazos, era horrible verla desvalida. Desmoronándose de la angustia. Con ella en brazos y mi hermano a un lado corrimos a todo lo que podíamos. Ni siquiera disimulamos frente al taxista, tampoco hurgué en sus pensamientos a ver que conclusiones hacía. Los tres estábamos desesperados… devastados…

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Phoenix._**


	28. La clave del misterio: Autocontrol

**Por odio o Por amor:**

**Summary: **Nos conocíamos desde muy jóvenes, había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana melliza. Y no podía negarlo, apenas pisé la adolescencia me había enamorado de sus ojos color esmeralda y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Pero algo había cambiado en esta historia, Alice y él ahora eran diferentes. Ahora eran vampiros y Edward deseaba mi sangre.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son creación de Stephenie Meyer, salvo algunos de mi creación (que aparecerán paulatinamente), no gano nada con la publicación de este fic, sólo desarrollar mi imaginación y entretenerlos a ustedes (es mi aspiración).

* * *

**_La Clave del Misterio: Autocontrol_**

_Aro POV_

Habíamos logrado sin mayor esfuerzo la primera parte de mi plan. Ahora, con los padres Cullen en la parte trasera de la camioneta, sólo resta atrapar a los tres vampiros que tanto anhelo. Nos detuvimos a un lado de la carretera a esperar que llegaran los hijos. Alec y Jane me protegían, parados a uno y otro lado de mí. Mientras que alrededor nuestro, pero ocultos en la frondosa vegetación, estaban Demetri, Eleazar, James, que tenía hábiles destreza como cazador y Laurent, quien ostentaba el poder de la tele-transportación.

Por su parte Tanya y Victoria permanecían de pie junto a la camioneta, aun cuando era poco probable que los Cullen escaparan, ya que Alec, por órdenes mías, los había sumido en un sopor difícil de describir, en el cual se adormecen todos los sentidos.

De pronto empecé a escuchar que los tres hermanos se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros, la pequeña lloraba en brazos de su mellizo, mientras que el súper-vampiro se acercaba peligrosamente con los ojos negros de ira y ansiedad. Fue en ese momento, al verme reflejado en el fondo de ese par de pozos negros, que me di cuenta de que los hermanos Cullen no eran neófitos comunes, no actuaban de manera irracional. De hecho, muy por el contrario, pudieron fraguar y llevar a cabo un plan coherente para huir de Volterra, y en todo este tiempo no habían atacado a ningún humano a su paso, lo cual era dificultoso para un vampiro entrado en años, pero en el caso de neófitos esto era formidable. Pensé esto en apenas un segundo, pues entonces fui consciente de que se acercaban amenazadoramente a mí.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia, Edward colocó a la pequeña Alice en el piso, los tres me miraban con odio, e ignoraban a mis dos acompañantes. Grave error. Jane, sintiendo el peligro tan cerca, atacó con su poder a Emmett, que en dos segundos se retorcía de dolor en el piso, Alice, se agachó a ayudarlo y Alec desplegó sobre ella la niebla (_como le decíamos a su poder_).

Edward, prontamente pareció entender que no estábamos solos los tres, pues empezó a mirar inquisitivamente al bosque. Sin embargo esto no lo intimidó, sino más bien pude ver en sus ojos como su determinación crecía, el chico dio un par de pasos atrás, tomó un gran impulso y saltó por encima nosotros tres, para situarse frente a Tanya y Victoria, entonces, de manera salvaje tomó sus cabezas entre sus manos y la golpeó una contra la otra. Mientras ellas caían estrepitosamente, él abrió la camioneta y vio a sus padres dentro.

— Laurent. — Dije quedamente.

No tenía más que decir su nombre, pues él entendería lo que quería. El joven en cuestión de pronto estaba junto a Edward, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del neófito, y un parpadeo después estaban al otro lado de la carretera, allí James y Demetri ayudaron a Laurent a sujetarlo y dominarlo, ya que por su condición de neófito su fuerza era mayor.

— Jane, deja a Emmett. Alec, duérmelos. — Ordené. Siendo obedecido de inmediato, no recuerdo cuando pudo ser de otra forma, pero no viene al caso. — Súbanlos a la camioneta y vamos al aeropuerto.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la camioneta Eleazar se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano, no tenía que decir nada más, me iba a mostrar algo, y a juzgar por su expresión, era algo que me agradaría. Al tomar su mano vi lo mismo que Eleazar veía, el doctor Cullen tenía un autodominio excepcional, aún como un simple humano, mientras que su señora tenía poder también, pero no podíamos identificarlo. Reí por lo bajo, que familia tan exquisita había encontrado.

Al terminar con Eleazar, decidí tocar la piel de Alice. Por medio de ella supe que los tres habían sobrevivido alimentándose de animales, interesante, pero absolutamente desabrido, ya los tentaría como corresponde cuando estuviéramos dentro de la seguridad de mi castillo.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto iba totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, creando diversas teorías. La que más me convencía era que de seguro los chicos Cullen habían heredado ese magnífico control del padre, por lo cual no habían acabado con media población de Italia y Grecia.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Phoenix._**


End file.
